All Grown Up
by RonsLuver
Summary: Follow the relationships of Matthew, Colleen and Brian with each of their beaus. ITS STILL THE WEDDING DAY!
1. I Love You

A/N: Hiya!! LoopyLou here! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! This story revolves around the relationships of Matthew, Colleen and Brian with each of their beaus. By now Matthew has just turned 27 and is now the towns official lawyer, Colleen is now 22 and is just finishing medical school and Brian has just turned 18 and is working full time as a reporter for the Gazette.  
  
Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything to do with DQMW!!  
  
"Good mornin' Dr Mike", Matthew said as he climbed the stairs to the Sully homestead with his Fiancée Rebecca on his arm.  
  
"Good mornin' Matthew, Rebecca, how are the two of you this morning?"  
  
"Just fine", Rebecca replied as she approached her future mother in law.  
  
"30 days and countin' til' your weddin' comes around, are you getting' nervous yet?"  
  
"Not at all" they both answered in unison letting out a little giggle afterwards.  
  
"I am so happy that Colleen is just about finished with medical school, she will be home for good and will be able to see her older brother get married," Matthew said proudly looking at his Ma.  
  
"Yes, in 14 days she will officially become Dr Colleen Cooper MD and we will all be their to see her get her degree, I simply can't wait," Michaela said with a large grin on her face, feeling so excited that her eldest daughter had achieved her dream of becoming a doctor.  
  
"So Ma, what do you think Colleen will do when she comes home?" Matthew asked with a slight cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"Well she will be working side by side with me at the clinic, of course," Michaela replied.  
  
"Yes, yes of course, but I wasn't talking about work, I was talking about her and Andrew, do you think they might finally get engaged?" Matthew said.  
  
Michaela thought about that for a while, Colleen and Andrew clearly loved each other; anybody could see that as plain as day and they had been courting for some time now. When she is home visiting from college Colleen and Andrew would always go off on long walks and picnics together and often she would catch the two of them kissing.  
  
"I honestly don't know Matthew; we'll just have to wait and see what happens," was her answer to her eldest sons question.  
  
"Oh look at the time, Matthew will you give me a ride to the clinic?" Dr Mike said.  
  
"Sure Ma," he replied.  
  
"Rebecca are you sure you are going to be all right with little Byron for the day?" Dr Mike said.  
  
"Yes of course, now we'll see you later after work," Rebecca assured her.  
  
They said their goodbyes and left the homestead.  
  
Rebecca Clarkson was originally from Denver, but her family moved out here to enjoy a quieter life about 2 years ago. She is now 23, when she first moved here she and Matthew became real good friends, but a year later their friendship turned in to romance. Rebecca regularly comes to the homestead to take care of Byron who is now almost 4 years old while Michaela works at the clinic. Katie is almost 7 years old so she attends school everyday.  
  
Brian was finishing printing the last of the newspapers when there was a quiet knock on the door; he turned around to find Sarah standing in the doorway holding a picnic basket.  
  
Sarah had come to Colorado Springs almost 3 years ago when her father died she and her mother decided to start their lives over in a small town. She and Brian had become quite close since she had been there.  
  
"Hello there Sarah, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well I came to see if you would be so kind as to accompany me on a picnic down by the creek", she said, "would you like to come?"  
  
"Well sure I would, let me just clean myself up a bit, I'm covered in ink from the printin' press," he replied quite calmly but inside he was so nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
Brian offered to carry the picnic basket as they headed for the creek.  
  
Michaela led Dorothy out of the clinic door, when she looked up she saw Brain and Sarah walking down the street arm in arm, a small grin stretched across her face. Dorothy saw what was taking place and looked to Michaela.  
  
"Have they said if they are courtin' or not yet?" Dorothy blurted out.  
  
"No. Dorothy do you think he is still too young to be in a serious relationship?" Michaela asked her good friend.  
  
"Well it don't look that serious to me, looks like they are just goin' on a picnic, that's ok ain't it?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Of course," Michaela stated, "it's just I don't want them to rush in to anything like Matthew did with Ingrid."  
  
"That was a real nice picnic Sarah," Brian said with a smile on his face as he stared at her, longing to thank her more intimately maybe with a slight kiss on her cheek.  
  
"It was a real nice picnic with you here to enjoy it with me," she said. Both blushed and Sarah looked down to her lap looking for the courage to go on with what she wanted to say.  
  
"Brian," she said shakily.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"I.I." she began.  
  
"Go on," he said encouragingly.  
  
"I love you," she blurted out all of a sudden.  
  
Brian felt like his jaw hit the ground, he was shocked, he knew Sarah liked him but he never knew she loved him.  
  
"Brian, say something, please," she said.  
  
"Oh Sarah, I am so happy you told me because I have been wanting to tell you for some time now that, well, I love you too."  
  
"You do?" She said, making sure she heard right.  
  
"Of course, I guess I've loved you since the first time I saw you climb down off that train with your Ma, you were so beautiful, you took my breath away," he paused for a moment and continued, "you still do."  
  
He stood up, walked over to her and lifted her to her feet. They stood close, facing each other; he wrapped one arm around her waist tightly and with the other he stroked her hair away from her face then he moved in for a kiss. Sarah met his gaze and realized what was about to happen, they had never kissed like this before, maybe just a quick peck on her cheek from time to time but never so intimate. She closed her eyes as their lips met, the kiss lasted for several seconds but then both pulled away to catch their breath, they gazed in to each others eyes and just held each other tightly for a while.  
  
They were sat back down now on the blanket and Sarah and Brian were just finishing the last of their lemonade before heading back in to town when Brian spoke up and said, "Sarah would you like it if we.um.if we began to court, I think we're old enough now, what do you say?"  
  
A large smile spread across Sarah's face at what she had just heard, she looked Brian in the eyes and said "yes, yes I'd love to." They then shared another romantic kiss.  
  
"Sarah, there is just one thing, he carried on, do you mind if we kept this to our selves for a little while until I have time to speak to my Ma about this, because I know something like this will come as a bit of a shock to her."  
  
Sarah looked at Brian and hesitated for a while but then agreed to keep this between them.  
  
Michaela had just arrived home from work and greeted her husband with a hug and a kiss and then asked each child how their day had been. When she came to ask Brian about his day, all he could manage to say was "nothin' much."  
  
"Well, what happened? I saw you go out on a picnic with Sarah," she questioned further.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go unhitch the wagon for the night," Sully interrupted.  
  
"Like I said Ma, nothin' much happened. I'm gonna go help Sully."  
  
Dr Mike new he was keeping something from her but decided to leave it for now.  
  
Brian and Sully were giving the horses their feed and putting them in their stalls when Brian spoke up, "Pa can I talk to ya?"  
  
"Sure son, what do want to talk to me about?" He asked  
  
"Well it's something I can't talk to Ma about." Brian said.  
  
"Oh I see, you want to talk about Sarah, go on," Sully encouraged his son to carry on, nudging him to sit down on the haystack.  
"Well, you see Sarah said something to me while we were on our picnic earlier today and I needed to talk to someone about it," Brian said.  
  
"What did she say Brian?" Sully questioned.  
  
"She told me.she told me that." he paused.  
  
"Spit it out son, you can tell me."  
  
"She told me that she loves me," Brian said, his cheeks turning red.  
  
A smile came across Sully's face, "and what did you say to her then," Sully asked.  
  
"Well I.I told her that I loved her too and.and we have agreed to court," looking to his Pa for his response.  
  
"Well I think that's great news son, so long as you're happy," Sully told him.  
  
"I am it's just I don't know how to tell Ma," Brian stated, "I don't know how she will react."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sully asked.  
  
"Well you remember when Matthew had announced his engagement to Ingrid, he was my age, and Ma didn't approve, she thought he was too young," Brian said.  
  
"Well you aren't getting married; you're just talking about courtin'. I won't say anything if you don't want me to, you just wait for the right time to tell her yourself. Now lets get back inside the homestead and get washed up for supper," Sully said.  
  
They walked back into the homestead and Brian went straight up the stairs to get washed up.  
  
Michaela came to Sully's side and asked "what's wrong with Brian, he's actin' a little strange, is he keeping something from me?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll tell you in his own time, just be patient" Sully insisted.  
  
"Sully tell me what, what does he want to tell me?" She questioned him.  
  
"All I can say is he'll come to ya when he's ready, now lets eat." Sully finished.  
  
A/N: What's gonna happen next? Will Michaela find out? How will she react? Well don't just sit there wondering! Send me a review (please be nice - remember I'm new at this) and I will update as soon as I can!! 


	2. You just need to let him grow up

I don't own anything!  
  
On with the story-  
  
They were all packed waiting for the train to pull in ready to take them to Philadelphia to see Colleen graduate from medical college.  
  
Sully walked up behind Brian and whispered in his ear "I think someone wants to say good bye to ya" and then he nodded in the direction behind the telegraph office.  
  
Brian smiled at his Pa and then casually walked in the direction of where Sarah was waiting for him.  
  
As soon as he walked around the corner she grabbed him around his neck and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Brian was a little shocked at how much passion she was showing him but he liked it and returned the kiss with just as much passion.  
  
"Matthew, have you seen Brian?" Michaela asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I think I saw him go around the back of the telegraph office".  
  
"Oh, thank you," she replied.  
  
Michaela walked around the back of the telegraph office and stopped dead in her tracks, she stood there looking at her son and Sarah, at what they were doing. She was shocked to find them kissing with so much passion, just like a married couple. Sarah had her arms wrapped around Brian's neck and Brian's hands were both tangled in Sarah's long blonde hair. Then Sarah moved Brian back up to the wall never leaving his lips as she moved her hands down to his chest, Brian then moved his hands around to caress Sarah's face. Michaela walked back around to the front of the building making sure Brian or Sarah didn't spot her.  
  
The train pulled in to the station, so Brian quickly said his last good bye to Sarah and hurriedly walked back around the front of the building and stood with the rest of his family.  
  
Elizabeth Quinn had ordered a special car with 3 bedrooms and a small sitting room for her family to travel to Colleen's graduation in.  
  
They all said there last good byes to their friends and Brian turned to glance at Sarah. Then one by one they all started climbing in to their private car, first Michaela, then Sully carrying Byron, then Matthew, Katie, Brian and finally Andrew. Every one was smiling and gossiping at the fact that Andrew was going along.  
  
It was the first day travelling on the train to Philadelphia, Sully, Matthew and Andrew were talking over a game of cards in the sitting room and Katie and Byron were playing on their parents bed. Michaela walked in to the bedroom where Brian was reading a little afraid of asking him about what she saw.  
  
"Hey Ma, something wrong?" He asked acting on the expression on her face.  
  
"Brian is there anything you would like to talk to me about?" She asked hoping he would come out with it himself to save her from having to ask the question herself.  
  
"No, why Ma?" He asked.  
  
"Well Brian, I saw.I saw you and Sarah this morning behind the telegraph office and."  
  
"Oh Ma I'm sorry I have wanted to tell you about this for a full week now I was just afraid of what you might say."  
  
"Well then I'd say now's as good a time as any don't you think," Michaela said.  
  
"Well Ma, Sarah and I went on that picnic last week and she told me that she loves me." He awaited the response of his mother.  
  
"And what did you say back to her Brian?" Michaela questioned further.  
  
"Well I was shocked, you should have seen me Ma, I could have caught a dozen flies in my mouth, it was wide open." They shared a little laugh between themselves relaxing the atmosphere. Then he continued, "and then I told her I loved her too, I guess I always have since I first saw her step off the train 3 years ago."  
  
"Are you.are you and Sarah courting Brian?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Um.yes we are, that's ok with you isn't it Ma? I remember how upset you were with Matthew when he announced his engagement to Ingrid, but Sarah and I are only courtin'. We have no intentions on getting married, well not yet anyway."  
  
"Oh Brian why couldn't you have just explained this to me last week, I would have understood? I am so happy for you Brian and proud."  
  
"Thanks Ma," Brian said.  
  
It was time to go to bed now so everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms. Matthew and Brian were sharing a room, Andrew had the small bedroom and Michaela and Sully had the other bedroom. Katie and Byron each had a sofa to themselves in the sitting room.  
  
Michaela and Sully were laid in there bed, softly shaking from side to side as the train moved along the tracks.  
  
"Sully, Brian told me about Sarah today, actually I found out for myself, I saw them together this morning before we got on the train."  
  
"You mean behind the telegraph office?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, did you see them?" Michaela asked.  
  
"No, but I told Brian that she was waitin' for him around the back. What were they up to?"  
  
"Kissing." She said, "but not what you would expect, they were kissing with so much passion you'd think they were married. She had her hands all over him."  
  
She looked at Sully. " Sully is that all you can do, smile about it?"  
  
"But they're in love Michaela, can you blame them? To be honest I don't know how they lasted this long without letting each other know how they felt."  
  
Sully saw the look in his wife's eyes and he took her hand, "don't worry Michaela you aren't gonna loose him, he will always be your son you just need to let him grow up."  
  
Michaela thought about what Sully had just said and with that they both fell asleep.  
  
2 days had passed on the train  
  
It was now morning and the excitement was growing by the minute, as they knew they would be pulling in to Philadelphia station by nightfall.  
  
Andrew was a little nervous about Colleen's graduation because he knew that she would be coming home for good afterwards so there was nothing standing in the way of him telling her how he felt, and maybe even proposing marriage.  
  
A/N- Please read and review. I am going on holiday for two weeks to an island off the coast of Africa so the minute I get back I will update, I promise!! Hope you're all having a nice summer!!  
  
LoopyLou 


	3. Will You Marry Me?

I decided to be nice and upload the next chapter before I go on holiday. It has more Colleen and Andrew in it so it should please EnchantedDreamer. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
**  
  
They had just pulled in to the Philadelphia train station and they were all stepping off of the train, they all ran forward to greet Colleen but Andrew decided to stay back because he felt this was a family moment. He could greet Colleen later when they were alone.  
  
They were all climbing in to the streetcar that was going to take them to the hotel that they were going to be staying at while they were there, Matthew offered to sit up front with the driver while the rest all squashed in to the back.  
  
The streetcar pulled up outside the hotel, everyone climbed down and walked into the hotel. Everyone stopped to take in all the things around them, everything was so exquisite.  
  
They walked up to the front desk; Sully stepped forward and said, "Good evening, reservation in the name of Sully, Byron Sully."  
  
The tall gentleman behind the desk checked the books and then lifted his head to face Sully and spoke, "well good evening Mr Sully, your rooms are not quite ready just yet, if you all would care to take a seat in the lounge area, and I will inform you when they are ready, I am sure they won't be long."  
  
"OK, thank you," Sully replied.  
  
They all took a seat in the lounge area, Sully and Michaela sat on one sofa with Byron sat in Sully's lap, Colleen and Andrew were sat on another sofa holding hands and Matthew, Brian and Katie were sat on another.  
  
"So, what's been happening back home is there any news?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Well I think Brian might be able to answer that question for you," Sully answered his daughter with a slight cheeky grin on his face.  
  
At that moment everyone apart from Michaela and Sully were intrigued to here what he had to say, because nobody other than his parents knew about Sarah and Brian courting.  
  
"Well then Brian, what's new?" Matthew asked a little shocked that he didn't know what was going on when Dr Mike and Sully obviously knew.  
  
"Um.I am.Sarah and I are courtin'," he looked towards his older brother and sister for their reactions with flushed cheeks.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Brian," Colleen immediately spoke up while looking at Andrew, "she's a really lucky girl."  
  
"Thanks sis," Brian said.  
  
"That really is good news little brother," Matthew quickly added.  
  
Byron spoke up out of nowhere, "what does courtin' mean?"  
  
"It means more kissin'," Katie replied loudly.  
  
Everyone in the room let out a little laugh.  
  
"Excuse me," a tall gentleman interrupted, "your rooms are ready."  
  
"Oh wonderful," Michaela said.  
  
"Right then, I shall be getting back to the college," Colleen spoke out.  
  
"I'll walk you back, it's getting pretty dark and we don't want you walking all alone in the dark," said Andrew.  
  
"Thank you Andrew," Colleen said blushing.  
  
Michaela and Matthew shared a look and a smile remembering their conversation from the previous week.  
  
Andrew held out his arm for Colleen and they said goodnight to everyone as they left.  
  
Every one watched as they left, all thinking the same thing, whether or not they would finally plan to marry.  
  
They had just arrived outside the college when Andrew began, "so are you getting excited? In two days you will finally become a doctor."  
  
"Yes, but to be honest I'm looking more forward to coming home for good, I've been away for so long, only coming back for the odd visit now and again. I'm looking forward to being around my family all the time again," she paused, "and you," she finished looking up at Andrew her cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing you more often as well," he said. "Colleen, I have been meaning to talk to you about that, I've been putting it off for so long now so I am just gonna come right out and say it."  
  
"Andrew what is it?" Colleen encouraged.  
  
"Well you know I love you and I was wondering that now you are finished with medical school and you will be coming home," at this moment Andrew bent down on one knee opening a small box with a large diamond ring and said, "Colleen will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"  
  
Ha, a cliffhanger! And you have to wait two weeks to find out what she is gonna say, will it be yes or will it be no??!  
  
Please read and review! Thanx, LoopyLou 


	4. I give you the class of 1880

(A/N:- Hiya! I'm back from my holiday, I had a great time but I missed my computer! I did find an internet connection but me being me forgot to take my story with me!! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!) Enjoy, **LoopyLou**  
  
Colleen was taken aback with what he just said, she couldn't speak.  
  
Andrew took her silence as a bad thing and began, "Oh it doesn't matter, it was just an idea, if you don't want to I understand."  
  
Andrew let his head drop with disappointment, but was taken by surprise when Colleen knelt down in front of him, lifted his head back up and gave him a long passionate kiss that he would never forget.  
  
"Does this mean yes?" Andrew asked.  
  
She gave him another kiss then shouted out, "yes!"  
  
"You will?" Andrew asked astonished.  
  
"Of course, I've always known you were the one for me," she said with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Do you like the ring I chose?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I love it," Colleen paused, "do you mind holding on to it until after my graduation?"  
  
"Of course, but why?" Andrew inquired.  
  
"Well, I would like to tell my family in my own way, is that ok?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Sure," he answered then planted a kiss on Colleen's forehead.  
  
A bit reluctantly Colleen spoke "I better go inside before they lock the doors, Goodnight Andrew."  
  
"Goodnight Colleen."  
  
Colleen entered her room that she shares with a young woman named Charlotte, she was surprised to find Charlotte still awake.  
  
"Oh, hello Charlotte I thought you might have been in bed by now," Colleen said.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep. So who was that fine looking gentleman that I just saw you kissing?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"That was Andrew, I've told you about him before, we've been courting for quite a while now and he.he just asked me to marry him," Colleen said slightly blushing.  
  
"And what did you say?" Charlotte said encouraging her to continue.  
  
"Well, I said yes!" Colleen thought about it for a moment then continued, "I'm going to be Doctor Colleen Cook, oh I can't wait."  
  
"Well, he certainly looks good," Charlotte said.  
  
"Charlotte!" Colleen scolded with a smile.  
  
"Well he does," Charlotte replied.  
  
"Charlotte, this is a secret, don't go telling anybody tomorrow at the ceremony until I have had a chance to talk to my family about it," Colleen warned.  
  
"All right, Goodnight Colleen," Charlotte said.  
  
"Goodnight Charlotte," Colleen returned.  
  
It was almost time for Colleen's graduation and every one was getting excited.  
  
"Come here Byron lets get your tie straight," Michaela said to her youngest son.  
  
"And you come here too Katie, lets braid your hair."  
  
"Mama, why are you fussin'?" Katie spoke up a little annoyed.  
  
"Because we want to look nice for your sister's graduation don't we," Michaela said.  
  
Sully, Matthew, Brian and Andrew all walked in to room where Michaela and the younger children were, they were all dressed in there new black suits.  
  
"Well you all look handsome," Michaela said smiling.  
  
"Are you ready Ma?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm just gonna finish Katie's hair, we'll meet you in the hotel lobby and then we can get straight off to Colleen's graduation," Michaela said.  
  
"All right, don't be long," Sully told his wife as he gave her a little peck on her cheek.  
  
They were all seated waiting for the ceremony to start.  
  
"Oh, look there's Colleen sat on the stage," Michaela pointed out.  
  
"Ma, why is Colleen sat up there on the stage while the rest of the girls are sat down front?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well Colleen is the class vale dictorian so she must sit up there with the professors so that she can make a speech," replied Michaela.  
  
Oh, be quiet now it's starting, Michaela said.  
  
The Dean of the college stood before the audience and began, thank you for coming here today to see these fine young ladies graduate to become professional doctors.  
  
"When we call your name, please come and collect your degrees," informed the Dean. He then continued to call the names, "Charlotte Baker, Congratulations." "Alison Burke, Congratulations." "Colleen Cooper, Congratulations."  
  
Colleen shared a glance with her mother as she collected her degree, both with tears in their eyes. Michaela was so proud of her daughter.  
  
The Dean carried on with the rest of the names.  
  
"I would now like to introduce this year's highest achieving graduate and the class vale dictorian, Doctor Colleen Cooper."  
  
The crowd began to applause.  
  
"Thank you, I think I should start off by saying congratulations to everyone here who has graduated today." "I don't know about the rest of you, but my dream has always been to come to medical college so that I could work side by side with my mother, Doctor Michaela Quinn MD, and that is just what I'm going to do now. But for you, your dream may be to work in a large city hospital or even work overseas, so don't let anyone put you down and say your not smart enough or are too delicate to be a doctor just because you are a woman. We are just as smart as the men out there and we have our medical degrees to prove it. I would now like to wish you all good luck in whatever path you take and may God watch over you always. While I'm up here though, I would just like to take this opportunity to thank my parents, my brothers and sister for supporting me in every way possible enabling me to accomplish my dream." She hesitated for a moment and then continued looking towards Andrew, "I would also like to thank my fiancé Andrew for all his help and support too. Thank you."  
  
The entire Sully clan turned to face Andrew with huge smiles on their faces. Andrew turned to face them, his cheeks were bright red.  
  
The Dean returned to the stage, "thank you Dr Cooper for that excellent speech and now, ladies and gentlemen I give the graduating class of 1880."(A/N, I wasn't sure about the date, it should be about right, I hope!)  
  
The entire audience stood up clapping for the young ladies.  
  
********  
  
"Hello, reservation for Doctor Cook," Andrew told the waiter. He was taking everyone out to supper to celebrate Colleen's graduation.  
  
"Table for eight, is that correct?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Andrew replied.  
  
"Right this way," the waiter said.  
  
Sully pulled out a chair for Michaela and sat beside her, Andrew pulled out a chair for Colleen right next to her mother, Brian pulled out a chair for Katie then sat beside her and Matthew placed Byron on the chair next to him.  
  
Michaela began "this is awfully nice of you Andrew, to take us all out to supper."  
  
"Think nothing of it; I wanted to do something to help celebrate Colleen's graduation," Andrew replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Michaela spoke up once again holding on to Colleen's hand, "so Colleen when did he propose to you? I want all the details," smiling as she finished.  
  
Colleen looked up to Andrew then answered her mother, "he proposed to me yesterday evening when we were walking back to the college. He got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife, and I said yes."  
  
"Oh that's so romantic Andrew," Michaela complemented.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know ya had it in ya Andrew," Sully said with a smile.  
  
Andrew let out a little chuckle. "Oh that reminds me.." Andrew went fishing in his pocket.  
  
Brian and Matthew glanced at each other, a little confused, then looked back to Andrew.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to wear this now that they know," Andrew said to Colleen. He opened the small box to reveal a beautiful gold engagement ring with a large, sparkling diamond in the middle.  
  
Michaela let out a quiet sigh as a tear trickled down her cheek; her daughter was growing up in to a beautiful young woman with a medical degree and now a wonderful fiancé as well, she felt so proud.  
  
Colleen lifted her hand up to Andrew's and he slid the ring on to her finger, giving it a small kiss too.  
  
Sully spoke up suddenly and said, "right then this is my treat to the evening, excuse me waiter can we have a bottle of your best champagne please."  
  
"Certainly Sir," the waiter replied.  
  
"Thank you," Sully said.  
  
"Sully there's no need," Andrew spoke up.  
  
"Don't be silly; it's not every day your daughter gets herself engaged."  
  
Colleen looked to Sully and said, "thanks Pa."  
  
Sully smiled back at his eldest daughter.  
  
The waiter came with the champagne and went around the table filling everyone's glass, all except Katie and Byron.  
  
"I'd like to make a toast," Sully informed. He raised his glass and started, "this is for Brian and Sarah, Matthew and Rebecca and Colleen and Andrew, may you all be as happy as your ma and me," everyone raised their glass and then took a sip of their champagne.  
  
(A/N:- I'd just like to point out that I don't know anything about what happens at graduation ceremonies, nothing like that ever happens over here in England, I tried my best so I'm sorry if its wrong!!)  
  
Please read and review, thanx!! **LoopyLou** 


	5. Welcome Home

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the great reviews, please keep 'em coming!! Oh yeah, I don't own anything to do with DQMW!!! Back to the story!!!  
  
"Next stop Colorado Springs," the conductor announced through the door to their special car.  
  
"Are you glad to be home Colleen?" Brian asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Colleen replied smiling at her little brother. She thought to herself that Brian was no longer little; he had grown in to a young man who is courting no less. She was so proud of him.  
  
The train pulled to a halt, they were home.  
  
Rebecca and Sarah were stood on the platform waiting for Matthew and Brian to come down off the train. The rest of the town's people were gathered outside to welcome back Colleen, they had a huge sign hanging from the train station saying Welcome Home Dr Cooper on it.  
  
Brian and Matthew both rushed to the door, they both squeezed out at the same time and ran down the steps of the train. Matthew ran up to Rebecca and lifted her off her feet and gave her a long romantic kiss and at the same time Brian ran up to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her tightly and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
All the town's folk looked on at the two boys, no one had any idea that Brian and Sarah were courtin', so there were a few whistles and cheers from the crowd. Both couples turned around to see the crowd of people, all four with cheeks bright red. But then all the attention turned to Colleen and Andrew walking down the steps hand in hand, followed by Michaela, Sully and the younger children.  
  
The crowd all shouted out together, "welcome home Doctor Colleen Cooper."  
  
Colleen walked to the top of the platform and turned around to face the town's people.  
  
"Thank you all for this warm welcome home," Colleen said.  
  
"Colleen what's that on your finger? It isn't, oh is it true?" Grace asked.  
  
Colleen broke in to a huge smile and said, "yes it's true, Andrew and I are getting married."  
  
The crowd broke in to cheers of joy.  
  
Dorothy and Grace came rushing up to Colleen both grabbing hold of her left hand at the same time to admire her engagement ring.  
  
They were both taken aback at the size of the diamond.  
  
"This must have cost you a pretty penny Andrew," Dorothy said.  
  
"Anything for the woman I love," Andrew said looking in to Colleen's eyes and taking hold of her hand.  
  
All the women sighed at what he just said.  
  
Jake interrupted, "ok, ok everyone follow me."  
  
Michaela and Colleen both looked at each other a little puzzled.  
  
Everyone followed Jake down the street until they reached the clinic.  
  
Jake and Loren stepped on to the porch each clasping hold of a piece of rope.  
  
Jake spoke up, "now Colorado Springs is proud to say we now have two respectable women doctors in the this town to take care of us and to prove it we have all come together to give you this present."  
  
Loren and Jake gave a quick tug on the ropes to reveal a new sign above the clinic that said, Dr Michaela Quinn MD & Dr Colleen Cooper MD, Medical Clinic.  
  
Everyone burst in to cheers as Michaela and Colleen both adored the sign and gave each other a huge hug, with tears forming in their eyes.  
  
"Thank you all, this means so much to me, to us both," Michaela said.  
  
"Let's all go to my café to celebrate," Grace said.  
  
"I'll be along in a minute, I just need to do something," Michaela told Sully.  
  
"Do you want me to come with ya?" Sully asked.  
  
"No, I'd like to do this myself."  
  
* * * *  
  
Michaela knelt down in front of Charlotte Cooper's grave as she began, "well Charlotte all 3 of our children are growing up. Matthew is getting married next week to a lovely young woman named Rebecca, I know you'd like her, and just think before long we could be Grandma's. Colleen has found herself a handsome young man from Boston, he's a doctor just like our Colleen, can you believe it she's a doctor now, too. They have just got engaged. He's a real gentleman and he would never hurt her. Oh and there's Brian, he's just started courtin' this sweet young girl called Sarah, she is the same age as him and they really love each other. I was a little frightened when I first found out, I suppose I was just a little scared of loosing our little boy, but I've realised that he is no longer a little boy but a young man and I know that he wouldn't rush in to anything."  
  
Michaela laid a single flower on Charlotte's grave and said, "we'll talk again soon, goodbye Charlotte."  
  
* * * *  
  
Matthew and Rebecca, Brian and Sarah and Colleen and Andrew were sat around a large table along with Sully, Byron, Katie and Michaela was just arriving. All the town's folk were gathered around with the odd few sitting around the table too.  
  
"Hey ma, where you been?" Brian asked.  
  
"Just catching up with an old friend," Michaela replied.  
  
"So Matthew, are you lookin' forward to the big day?" Robert E asked.  
  
"Sure am," Matthew replied.  
  
"And just when did you two start courtin'?" Loren asked Brian feeling a little left out that he didn't know about Brian's relationship, after all Brian would normally tell Mr Bray everything, they had a strong bond just like Grandfather and Grandson.  
  
"Well it's been about 3 weeks now;" Brian answered with his cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
"Well that's great Brian," Loren said proudly.  
  
"So when do the two of you think you'll be getting' married," the Reverend asked referring to Colleen and Andrew.  
  
Andrew answered, "well we don't know yet Reverend, but we'll keep you posted."  
  
A/N: Please read and review, thanx, LoopyLou!! 


	6. Wedding Day & Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
***********  
  
It was the morning of Matthew and Rebecca's wedding and all the women were fussing over Rebecca at the clinic, helping her get dressed and fixing her hair.  
  
"Hold still Rebecca, I just want to put this last flower in your hair."  
  
"I am holding still Ma," Rebecca replied.  
  
"Here, lets start putting your dress on," Michaela said.  
  
"Oh it's simply beautiful," Colleen said admiring the dress.  
  
"Yes, it was my dress;" Rebecca's mother spoke up.  
  
"Right, there we go, your all ready Rebecca," Colleen announced.  
  
"Not quite," Sarah said from behind.  
  
"You have something old, your dress, and Colleen and I bought you these new white shoes," Sarah said holding out a brand new pair of white shoes.  
  
"Oh thank you both," Rebecca exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Something borrowed," Michaela handed her a pearl bracelet.  
  
"And something blue," Rebecca's mother handed her a large bouquet of blue flowers.  
  
"Well then, I'm ready, let's go," Rebecca said smiling.  
  
***********  
  
The wedding was taking place in the meadow, where Michaela and Sully got married. There were flowers everywhere you looked and a small string band hired from Denver in the corner playing a soft tune as Byron and Katie strolled down the aisle, Byron was carrying the ring on a small lace pillow while Katie sprinkled flowers on the ground ready for the bride to walk on. When they reached the front Katie moved slightly to the left while Byron moved slightly to the right towards Matthew.  
  
Brian and Sarah walked arm in arm down the aisle, Sarah was a bridesmaid and Brian was the best man. When they reached the front they each went their separate ways.  
  
Next down the aisle were Andrew and Colleen, Colleen was the Maid of honour and Matthew wished to have Andrew by his side also.  
  
Then all of a sudden the wedding processional began and everyone stood up and turned around to see Rebecca walking down the aisle accompanied by her father.  
  
Both Michaela and Rebecca's mother had tears in their eyes.  
  
When they reached the Reverend, Rebecca's father placed her hand in Matthew's and stood back as the music came to a stop.  
  
The Reverend began with the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Rebecca Clarkson and Matthew Cooper in Holy Matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"  
  
"I do," Rebecca's father spoke up. He then took his seat by his wife.  
  
"Do you Matthew take Rebecca to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Matthew replied smiling towards Rebecca, "I do."  
  
"And do you Rebecca take Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Rebecca said.  
  
The Reverend began, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."  
  
Matthew turned to lift Rebecca's veil over her head both smiling until their lips met.  
  
The crowd all stood up cheering for the newly weds as Matthew and Rebecca walked down the aisle followed by Colleen and Andrew then Brian and Sarah.  
  
At the reception, couples were dancing on the dance floor and many were helping themselves to the food that Grace had prepared.  
  
Matthew and Rebecca were dancing and talking about their wedding.  
  
"So, your stuck with me forever now," Matthew said teasingly.  
  
Rebecca let out a giggle and said, "I know, isn't it great."  
  
Colleen and Andrew were dancing close by talking about their wedding.  
  
"Oh I hope our weddin' will be just like this," Colleen said.  
  
"It will be," Andrew said smiling, "speaking of which when do you want to get married?"  
  
"Oh I haven't really thought about that." Colleen paused for a moment while she thought about it. "How about next spring? Winter is only around the corner and I would like a weddin' outside so spring would be perfect, it would also give us enough time to build a house."  
  
"Spring it is then," Andrew said as he smiled at his love.  
  
Michaela and Sully were enjoying a dance when Matthew and Rebecca came over.  
  
"May we cut in?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Certainly," Michaela said as she took Matthew's hand and Rebecca took Sully's.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Matthew and I know Charlotte is too," Michaela told her eldest son.  
  
"Thanks Ma," Matthew said  
  
"Ok, ok, can I have everyone's attention please; it's time for the newlyweds to be making tracks," Jake announced.  
  
The crowd burst in to cheers as Matthew and Rebecca walked over to their carriage that was ready to take them to their homestead. They were going to spend their honeymoon in Denver but there wasn't a train until tomorrow.  
  
Matthew helped his wife up in to the wagon and then climbed up himself and with a swift tap of the reigns they were off.  
  
The crowd were whistling and cheering for the newlywed couple as they left.  
  
Once they were out of sight the remaining town's folk carried on with the celebration.  
  
************  
  
Matthew stepped down from the wagon then helped Rebecca down. They walked up the porch steps and unexpectedly; Matthew lifted Rebecca up in to his arms and carried her across the threshold. Once they were inside he placed a chaste kiss on to her lips. Matthew then put her feet to the ground.  
  
Matthew had built a large house where the old homestead once stood. It had a spacious kitchen and dining area, with a separate lounge area. Upstairs there were 3 large bedrooms each with there own fireplace.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Matthew asked a little nervous.  
  
"No thank you," Rebecca replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence as both contemplated what was going to happen pretty soon.  
  
Matthew turned to Rebecca and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Rebecca replied.  
  
"Would you.would you like to go upstairs?" Matthew asked cautiously being the gentleman he is.  
  
Rebecca hesitated and let out a sheepish "yes."  
  
He took her hand and led her up the stairs. They reached their bedroom and walked in. Matthew lifted her up again and she let out a giggle feeling a little more relaxed. He walked over to their bed and placed her down while he kissed her. Their kiss deepened as Matthew sat on the bed with her. Rebecca started to remove Matthew's jacket, never leaving each other's lips. Matthew then reached behind her and began to unbutton her dress, when he unfastened the last button she stood up and let it drop to her ankle's, she was now only wearing her corset and petticoat. Rebecca resumed the task of unbuttoning Matthew's shirt while he removed her corset. Soon all their clothes were shed. They were now both laid beside each other as Matthew looked in to her eyes seeking the approval to continue when he found it he said "I love you."  
  
Rebecca replied, "I love you too, so much and I want this to happen as much as you do."  
  
Matthew gave here a reassuring smile and leaned over to kiss his beautiful new wife....(I think you now what happens next, I don't need to go into detail).  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter we will be taking a look at Brian and Sarah's relationship and then in the one after that, we'll be back with Colleen and Andrew's relationship!  
  
Pretty, pretty please read and review my story!!  
  
Bye for now, **LoopyLou1** 


	7. Unexpected Storm

Hey, I don't own anything!! Enjoy!  
  
The sun was rising and Matthew and Rebecca were laid in their bed, Rebecca was still asleep in Matthew's arms. Matthew lay awake thinking about what had happened, he was so happy that he waited for the right woman, the woman that he loved so it would be worth it.  
  
He quietly slid from under the covers and then pulled his trousers on, trying very carefully not to wake his beloved wife.  
  
He crept down the stairs and began fixing breakfast for them both to take back upstairs.  
  
Matthew added the finishing touches and then walked back up the stairs carrying the tray carefully.  
  
He sat on the bed and placed the tray on the bedside cabinet. He turned to Rebecca and stoked the hair from her face; he then leaned down and gave her a kiss to wake her up.  
  
When she stirred he said, "good mornin'."  
  
"Good mornin'," she replied.  
  
"I made us breakfast;" he turned around and lifted the tray of food. He then placed it on her knee removing one of the plates for himself.  
  
"Oh thank you, but I would have done this for us," she said.  
  
"Nonsense, I know people think that cookin' is a woman's job but I don't think it's fair, men and women should share the household duties, after all we both live here." (A/N- Aww, how sweet!)  
  
"How did I end up with a great man like you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm the lucky one," he replied. "Eat your breakfast before it goes cold, we have to be at the train station in 3 hours."  
  
******** The train pulled in to the station so Matthew and Rebecca said their last goodbyes to their families before climbing on to the train. Both mothers' could see a new light shining through the eyes of their children.  
  
Matthew and Rebecca took their seats on the train and waved farewell to their families as the train began to move.  
  
They were on their way to Denver to spend a week on their honeymoon. Michaela and Sully's wedding present to the two was a large honeymoon suite at the finest hotel in Denver.  
  
********  
  
Dr Mike and Colleen were just finishing up at the clinic before going home when Brian popped his head around the door, "Hi ma, Colleen; I just called to say I won't be comin' home for supper tonight."  
  
"Why?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Well, Sarah and I are going for a picnic for supper, we're gonna go watch the sunset.""  
  
Oh, ok then. Don't be late home." Michaela said as she continued folding some bandages.  
  
"Sure thing Ma," Brian smiled as he left.  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet, I think he really loves her," Colleen told her mother.  
  
Michaela waited a moment before answering her daughter, "yeah; I think so too."  
  
"Something wrong Ma?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Oh, its nothing," Michaela said.  
  
"Come on Ma, you can't fool me. What's troublin' ya?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Well, I've accepted that Brian is growing up and is now a young man, but I just don't want him rushing in to anything." Michaela said.  
  
"He isn't rushing in to anything, they're just courtin' ma. Brian has a good head on his shoulder's he won't rush in to anything he can't handle," Colleen reassured.  
  
"I suppose your right," Michaela said still unsure.  
  
**********  
  
"That was a lovely supper Sarah, thank you," Brian complemented.  
  
"You're welcome," Sarah said while smiling at Brian.  
  
The sun was getting set for falling so Brian and Sarah huddled together to watch it set.  
  
As the sun set Brian turned to Sarah and lifted her chin up and gave her a long passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Sarah pushed Brian over on to his back while Sarah moved on to her stomach, leaning over Brian just enough so she could kiss him.  
  
Sarah broke off the kiss and looked deep in to Brian's eyes and then she spoke quietly, "I love you."  
  
Brian smiled up at her and said "I love you too." He then brought his hand up behind Sarah's head and brought her down to meet his lips once again.  
  
In the distance there was a loud rumbling noise, but neither Brian nor Sarah stopped the kiss to see what it was.  
  
The storm was getting close but they were too caught up in the kiss. All of a sudden there was a loud stroke of lightening, Brian and Sarah immediately broke off the kiss and jumped to their feet.  
  
Brian looked in the direction of the storm and then said, "it looks like its coming fast, and I think it's too late to get back safe. We'll have to take cover in that cave over there; I'll start us a fire."  
  
"But my ma will get worried if I don't get back," Sarah said.  
  
"Yes I know but if we start back now then we could get caught in the storm. Come on, help me gather the picnic basket and take it in to the cave and I'll gather some wood to start the fire," Brian said.  
  
**********  
  
Michaela was looking out of the window, searching for any sign of Brian returning.  
  
Sully walked up behind his wife and said, "don't worry Michaela, they probably saw the storm coming and took cover. I've taught him all he needs to know in the case of a storm, they'll be fine."  
  
********** Brian had built a fire and they were sat close keeping each other warm. The storm was right over them now, the rain was pouring down hard and the wind was blowing strong in to the cave.  
  
"I'm getting cold Brian," Sarah said.  
  
Here lets lay down together closer to the fire, we can keep each other warm with our body heat and I'll wrap the blanket around us," Brian said.  
  
Sarah gladly obeyed, any excuse to get close to Brian, she thought.  
  
They lay down in front of the fire facing each other; Sarah buried her head in Brian's chest and fell asleep as Brian stroked her hair.  
  
********** As the sun rose, Brian and Sarah walked out of the cave.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Brian asked smiling.  
  
"Um.yes!" Sarah replied letting out a quite laugh.  
  
A little while later they were approaching Sarah's house as Sarah's Ma came running towards them.  
  
"Are you all right, what happened?" Sarah's mother asked in a panic.  
  
"We're ok Mrs Sheehan, we just got held up in the storm and had to take cover in a cave until it passed," Brian informed Sarah's mother.  
  
"Oh, well thank you for taking good care of her," Mrs Sheehan said.  
  
"Yes, thank you Brian," Sarah said as she walked up to Brian and gave him a small kiss.  
  
Mrs Sheehan looked at the two, thinking to herself how they made such a perfect couple and hoped that someday they might even get married.  
  
"Goodbye then," Brian said to the two ladies.  
  
**********  
  
Brian walked up the stairs to the homestead and walked in.  
  
Michaela immediately turned around to see if it was Brian and then ran towards him. She gave him a tight squeeze and then asked, "where were you? I was worried sick, why didn't you come home?"  
  
Sully was stood behind Michaela trying to calm her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma but when the storm came, we had to take shelter in a near by cave and wait it out," Brian said.  
  
"Were you warm enough? You haven't caught a chill have you?" Michaela asked trying to get more information out of her son.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, we are both fine. I started a fire and Sarah and I kept each other warm," Brian finished as he headed toward the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean you kept each other warm?" Michaela questioned further.  
  
"I mean that we kept each other warm by sharing our body heat just like Pa taught me. Now can I go get changed?" He asked.  
  
"Go on," Michaela said.  
  
As soon as Sully heard Brian's door close he spoke, "you see, there was nothing to worry about. He knew how to handle the situation."  
  
"But Sully, they were alone together all night in some cave doing God knows what."  
  
"Is that really what you think of our son? We raised him to be a good person, he would not do anything like that and you know it," Sully said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"No, you're right, he is a good person but if you could have seen what I did behind that telegraph office then you would be a little curious yourself."  
  
*************  
  
Next chapter - Colleen and Andrew!!!  
  
Please review and I'll update soon!! 


	8. The Newlyweds Return

A/N: Hey, I want to thank the anonymous reviewer, I haven't had a review in ages and I was thinking of giving up for a while but you really helped boost my confidence, so here it is, the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Michaela walked in to the clinic.  
  
"Hello ma, did Brian get home safely?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yes, he and Sarah had to take cover in a cave until the storm passed," Michaela said.  
  
"Oh well, so long as he's home safe now," Colleen said.  
  
Changing the subject Michaela asked, "are you all right here on your own for an hour or two while I go out to see Widow Wilson?"  
  
"Sure ma," Colleen replied.  
  
"I'll see you later then," Michaela said as she left.  
  
Colleen busied herself sorting out the medicine cabinet when the door burst open. In came Jake, carrying Hank in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Some drunk shot him," Jake answered  
  
"Put him on the table," Colleen ordered and then went to wash her hands. She then walked over to the open door where there was a growing crowd outside. "Robert E can you ride out to Widow Wilson's and get Dr Mike," Colleen asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Robert E said as he quickly ran down the street to get the wagon.  
  
"Grace, Dorothy, come in, I am going to need your help," Colleen said  
  
Dorothy, Grace and Jake new the routine by now and all washed their hands while Colleen observed Hank's injury.  
  
Colleen started, "Grace will you hold the lamp?" Jake give Hank 1 drop of chloroform every minute and Dorothy can you pass me the instruments as I need them?"  
  
Seconds later Colleen spoke again, "he's lucky, the bullet went straight through.but oh no it's damaged an artery, I'll need to sew it up. Grace can I have the needle?"  
  
Colleen sewed up the artery then said, right all I need to do now is sew up the wound.  
  
When she finished Colleen walked over to the door and opened it up. She stepped out to inform the crowd how Hank was doing.  
  
"How is he Colleen?" Loren said.  
  
"The bullet went straight through but unfortunately it did a little damage. The bullet tore an artery but I have been able to sew it up so he should be fine."  
  
"Oh that's a relief," Loren said.  
  
Robert E and Michaela were rushing down the dirt street in the wagon.  
  
Michaela jumped down from the wagon and run up to Colleen, "how is he?" She asked.  
  
"He's doin' fine, I tied up the artery and he's all stitched up good as new," Colleen said.  
  
"Oh good," Michaela said as she stepped in to the clinic.  
  
She surveyed Hank's injury, and looked up to Colleen, "it looks like you've done a good job here, I don't know why you needed me," she said jokingly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Colleen walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Andrew said.  
  
Colleen entered the Chateau clinic and greeted Andrew with a hug and a long kiss.  
  
"For what do I owe this pleasure?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I just had a good day is all. I performed my first solo operation and it was a success," Colleen said with a large smile.  
  
"Oh I'm so proud of you Colleen," Andrew said as he embraced his love.  
  
"Thank you, it wasn't major surgery, just a bullet wound with a damaged artery but I handled it myself," Colleen said.  
  
"Well then how about I take you out to supper tonight at Grace's, just the two of us," Andrew suggested.  
  
"I'd like that," Colleen said and then gave him another kiss.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Colleen and Andrew were sat at a table in Grace's café; they had just finished their supper and were now talking.  
  
"Colleen, I want to show you something," he brought out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in front of her.  
  
Colleen looked at the piece of paper; it was a drawing of a house. A little confused Colleen asked, "what is it?"  
  
"It's a picture of our house, do you like it?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes I love it," Colleen replied with a huge grin.  
  
"It's similar to your family's house just a little bigger; we can have a nice garden filled with your favourite flowers at the side. I was looking at a piece of land not too far from town, it overlooks the mountains and the creek runs straight along side it," Andrew finished.  
  
"Oh it sounds wonderful, you make me so happy Andrew," Colleen said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I'll talk to Sully and see when we can get started," Andrew said as he wiped the single tear from Colleen's cheek.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Everyone was stood at the train station eagerly awaiting the return of Matthew and Rebecca.  
  
Michaela and Sully were stood holding on to there young children so they didn't disappear when the train arrived, Colleen and Andrew were stood beside Brian and Sarah and Rebecca's Mother and Father were stood just to the side of the large family.  
  
"Oh look here it is, Brian said as the train came in to view."  
  
The train pulled to a stop and off came Matthew and Rebecca.  
  
"Hey everybody," Matthew shouted.  
  
"Welcome home" Michaela greeted her eldest son then continued, "did you have a nice time?"  
  
"Sure did," Matthew replied.  
  
"Let's all go over to Grace's and have a drink of lemonade," Sully said.  
  
Everyone sat around the large table and Grace came right over with everyone's drinks.  
  
"So did we miss anything while we were gone?" Matthew asked.  
  
Andrew spoke up; "Colleen performed her first solo operation."  
  
"You did," Matthew said while looking at Colleen, "I'm proud of ya sis."  
  
"Thanks," Colleen said.  
  
"Sarah and I got caught in a storm," Brian added.  
  
"Were you all right?" Matthew asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, we had to take cover in a cave for the night but we got home in the morning," Brian said.  
  
Matthew smiled and then looked towards Dr Mike expecting her to uncomfortable with what he just heard.  
  
Michaela shared a look with Matthew.  
  
"So anyway how was the honeymoon?" Sully asked.  
  
"Great," Rebecca said.  
  
"Did you get me a present?" Katie chimed in.  
  
"Um, let me think.yes, we couldn't go away without fetching a little something back for my little brother and sister," Matthew said finishing with a laugh.  
  
"What did you get me?" Byron asked.  
  
"We'll give you your presents later because they're somewhere at the bottom of my bag," Matthew explained.  
  
Rebecca looked towards the rest of the family and continued with the previous conversation, "we went to this real fancy restaurant were they served things like snails and then we went to see a show."  
  
"It sounds wonderful," Michaela said.  
  
"Sure was," Rebecca said.  
  
Hey!! Thanks for reading the chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little boring but its just one of those chapters that has to be put in to keep the story going!!  
  
Pleeeaaassseee review this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting!!  
  
**LoopyLou1** 


	9. Thanksgiving

A/N: Hey there!! Thank you for all the nice reviews, keep them coming!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
****Two months have now passed by****  
  
Matthew awoke to find Rebecca not there. He climbed out of bed and put some pants on. He made his way downstairs and he could hear Rebecca, she was being sick again in the out-house, this was the third day in a row.  
  
"Rebecca are you all right?" Matthew asked concerned for his wife.  
  
"I'm fine," Rebecca said.  
  
Shortly after, Rebecca walked back inside.  
  
"Are you sure your fine? You're so pale, and this is the third day in a row," Matthew said. "How about I get Dr Mike out to check you over?" Matthew suggested.  
  
"No, she's too busy today at the clinic," Rebecca said.  
  
"Well, how about Colleen?" Matthew said.  
  
"All right then, will you fetch her out later?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Of course, now I'll cook us up some breakfast," Matthew said.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't possibly eat a thing," Rebecca said.  
  
"Fine then you can eat later, why don't you go back to bed for a while. I'll just have something to eat and then I'll head in to town," Matthew finished.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hello there Matthew, what can I do for you?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could come out to the homestead with me and have a look at Rebecca, she's not feelin' too well," Matthew said.  
  
"Of course, I'll come back with you now then," Colleen said.  
  
"Thank you Colleen." They climbed on to the wagon and made their way out to Matthew's homestead.  
  
When they arrived, Colleen told Matthew to wait outside the bedroom while colleen went in.  
  
"Hello, Rebecca, I understand you're not feelin' too well," Colleen said with a slight smile on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, for the past three days I have been sick on a morning and I have no appetite," Rebecca reported.  
  
Colleen suspected what was wrong with her sister in law but she had to be sure. "Rebecca, I am going to have to examine you," Colleen said. She walked over to the basin and washed her hands. Colleen sat back on the bottom of the bed. After several minutes, her suspicions had been confirmed.  
  
"Matthew will you come in please?" Colleen shouted to her brother.  
  
Matthew entered the room and sat beside his wife, "what's wrong with her Colleen?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Nothing. Matthew and Rebecca looked at her with confusion. "Nothing that won't go away in 9 month's," Colleen said with a smile.  
  
"You mean I'm.we're," Rebecca couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes, your pregnant," Colleen said still with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, Rebecca we're going to have a baby," Matthew said excited as he hugged his wife.  
  
Rebecca burst in to tears unable to take in this great news.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Colleen said.  
  
"I'll be down in a while to take you home," Matthew said.  
  
About half an hour later Matthew appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Come along I'll take you home," Matthew told his sister.  
  
"Thank you Matthew," Colleen said.  
  
As they were riding to the Sully homestead Matthew asked, "Colleen, do you mind keeping this a secret? It's Thanksgiving in two days and we would like to make an announcement to the whole family."  
  
"Of course..Pa," Colleen said jokingly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::  
  
Everyone was sitting around the table ready to start their thanksgiving feast. Sully was sat at the head of the table with the two young children sat to his left side, Michaela was sat to the other side of him, there was also Colleen and Andrew, Matthew and Rebecca, Mr and Mrs Clarkson and Brian.  
  
"Um, before we start," Matthew and Rebecca stood up; "we would like to make an announcement". Rebecca took over and said, "we're going to have a baby."  
  
Everyone at the table burst in to cheers of joy and there were several congratulations thrown their way.  
  
Happy for her son, Michaela asked, "when did this happen?"  
  
Colleen chimed in, "well from what I can gather when I examined her, I'd say she's 3 weeks along so you could have a grandchild by early July."  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna be a Grandma, did you here that Louise (Rebecca's mother) we're gonna be Grandma's. Oh I'm so happy for the two of you."  
  
"All right, lets eat before the food gets cold," Sully said, laughing at his wife's excitement.  
  
"Let's bow our heads and say grace, Thank you Lord for all that you have given us, watch over all our children and their loved one's and thank you for blessing Matthew and Rebecca with a child, Amen," Michaela finished.  
  
"Let's eat," Sully said.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: I know you really wanted to see some more Colleen and Andrew in this chapter but you see I wrote this story a while back so I don't want to change it. I tried to write equally as much on each couple, but if you just bear with me there are a lot more Colleen and Andrew chapters coming soon!! I have absolutely no idea when Thanksgiving actually is, all I know is its before Christmas, in this I think I've got it around November time so if I got the timing wrong then I'm sorry!! And I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'm sure the next one will be longer!!  
  
Please review and I'll update asap!!  
  
**LoopyLou1** 


	10. Young Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em coming!! Now, this is a longer chapter than normal and just for you EnchantedDreamer I made sure there was a little Colleen and Andrew in it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So what do you think Sarah?" Brian asked as he held up the newspaper.  
  
It read, Newlywed couple expecting baby.  
  
"I think it's perfect. You're gonna be an uncle Brian, how's that feel?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It feels great, I can't wait til' I have children," Brian quickly realised what he just said and turned away from Sarah with bright cheeks.  
  
"I know what you mean; I would like to have a boy and a girl, how about you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The same," Brian simply said.  
  
Sarah hesitated for a moment but gathered the courage to ask Brian something that had been on her mind for a while. "Brian do you see me in your future?"  
  
Brian was a little taken aback but answered his love, "well sure I do. I see us having a big weddin' and a nice homestead just outside of town where we can start a family. I can see us growing old together watching our children grow and start families of their own."  
  
"That's a nice picture; I can't wait to see it," Sarah said, as her cheeks grew a little pink.  
  
Brian could only smile.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::  
  
Brian was sat in one of the wing-backed chairs by the fire and Sarah was sat on his lap. They were reading a story.  
  
".and they lived happily ever after. That was a good story," Brian said.  
  
"It was really romantic wasn't it?" Sarah said looking at Brian.  
  
Brian replied, "sure was." He smiled at Sarah.  
  
Sarah leaned down to kiss Brian, as the kiss went on it got deeper and neither were aware of their surroundings.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Michaela and Sully were riding home in the wagon.  
  
"Do you think Katie will like this doll for her birthday?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Sure she will, and it will go real nice with the dollhouse me and Brian have made for her," Sully assured his wife.  
  
"What are we gonna get for Byron? It's his birthday 3 days after Katie's," Michaela said.  
  
"I don't know, we'll have to think about that," Sully said as he put his arm around Michaela.  
  
When the wagon came to a stop, Sully jumped down and walked around to help Michaela down, they then walked up the stairs to enter the homestead.  
  
As they walked in they saw Brian and Sarah kissing on the wing-backed chair but were surprised to find that neither Brian nor Sarah saw them walk in as they carried on kissing.  
  
Michaela looked up to her husband and they shared a smile. Michaela decided to interrupt, she let out a little cough, "uh um".  
  
Brian and Sarah still didn't stir.  
  
"Oh come on Michaela let's leave 'em; we'll get the supper started," Sully whispered.  
  
5 minutes had passed and they were busy preparing supper in the kitchen when Michaela dropped a pan lid on the floor making a loud noise.  
  
The noise startled Brian and Sarah and they both jumped up from where they were sitting.  
  
"Oh ma, pa, we didn't here you come in," Brian explained quite embarrassed.  
  
"We gathered that," Sully said laughing at his son.  
  
"Sarah, seeing as though you're here, would you like to stay for supper?" Michaela asked.  
  
"That's mighty kind of you Dr Mike but I should be getting' home, goodbye."  
  
"Good bye," Michaela and Sully said in unison.  
  
Brian walked Sarah out of the door and stood on the porch, he gave her one last kiss and then they said their goodbyes.  
  
Brian walked back inside the homestead; Michaela and Sully were both staring and smiling at him. His cheeks gained a little colour with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm gonna go wake Katie and Byron up ready for supper," Brian said as he quickly climbed the stairs to get away from the smiles of his parents.  
  
Michaela and Sully turned to each other and shared a little giggle.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Did, you enjoy your birthday darling?" Michaela asked her daughter as she tucked her in to bed.  
  
"Yes, thank you for my present's mama," Katie said, her eyes starting to close.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," Michaela said as she placed a small kiss on Katie's forehead.  
  
Michaela quietly walked out of her daughter's bedroom and in to her own.  
  
Sully was already laid in bed. "Are they asleep?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Michaela said as she climbed in to bed along side her husband.  
  
"Our little girls growing up, she' 7 years old now, where has the time gone?" Sully asked.  
  
"I don't know. Everything is changing, Matthew and Rebecca are having a baby, Colleen and Andrew are getting married in 5 month's and there's Brian," Michaela said.  
  
"What about him?" Sully said.  
  
"Do you thing he and Sarah might get married?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Probably, but not right this minute. Why?" Sully said  
  
"Oh no reason, its just I see their relationship moving quite fast, I wouldn't be surprised if they turned around one day soon and announced they were getting married," Michaela said.  
  
"Would that be a problem?" Sully asked is wife.  
  
"Well, I don't think I would mind if they got engaged just so long as they don't rush in to marriage straight away," Michaela answered her husband.  
  
"Well, they do love each other; I don't think they're rushing anything, as a matter of fact I think they are moving slowly. Just look at all the young couples out there that have got married at 17 or 18 and they are doing just fine. I'm not saying they should get married right now, they'll know when the time is right."  
  
"Yes I know. Brian is very sensible and I trust he will make the right decision, and when that time comes I'll be there to support him," Michaela said.  
  
"I know you will," Sully said as he gave his wife a small kiss.  
  
"Thank you Sully," Michaela said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Close your eye's," Andrew instructed.  
  
"They are closed," Colleen said laughing.  
  
Andrew guided her forward a few more steps and said, "Ok, open your eyes."  
  
Colleen opened her eyes and looked forward at the ground, "Oh Andrew is this our house?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yes," Andrew replied.  
  
Andrew took her by surprise and lifted her in to his arms.  
  
Colleen let out a laugh and asked, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Well what does it look like? I'm carrying you over the threshold," Andrew said.  
  
As they entered the soon to be built house, Andrew placed her feet back to the floor and gave her a kiss.  
  
"So do I get the grand tour?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Sure. Over here is where our kitchen is going to be and over here is going to be our sitting area with a large fireplace. Back there is going to be a little study area where we can keep all our doctoring things, and over in that corner will be the staircase up to the 5 bedrooms." Andrew lifted his arm in to the air to point out each room. "Over there will be our room, around there will be 3 more decent sized bedrooms an in that corner will be a small bedroom." "What do you think?" Andrew asked looking towards Colleen.  
  
"Oh Andrew it's perfect, you make me so happy," Colleen said while hugging her fiancé. She then continued, "all of those bedrooms over there, who are they for?"  
  
"Well they're for anyone who might come along," Andrew said.  
  
"I've thought about that a lot, I was just wondering if you had," Colleen said.  
  
"Well of course I have," Andrew said then asked, "what would you like, a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I think I would like a little boy, so long as he looks just like his pa," Colleen said smiling.  
  
"Well we'll have to see what we can do about that," Andrew said holding on to his wife to be.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: I know the last part sounds so much like Michaela and Sully when they were planning their home, I just realised when I read through it. I don't know how that happened - weird!! Lol!! I hope that little bit of Colleen and Andrew will keep you happy for a while because there will be more Colleen and Andrew in upcoming chapters!!  
  
Anyway, please review!! **loopylou1** 


	11. Merry Christmas

A/N: Hey!! I thought I'd let you know that I am nowhere near finished yet do you are all kind of stuck with me for a while!! In that time I hope to get more reviews and to all those who have already reviewed - thanks!! ^.^  
  
Lamberg - if you were the real Lamberg then I would be completely at your mercy but *tears*, you're most likely not the real thing so all I have to say is thanks for the review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Another month has passed  
  
"Are you all right today darlin'?" Matthew asked his wife.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Rebecca replied.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Matthew, stop fussin' over me, I'm pregnant not sick," Rebecca scolded with a smile.  
  
"You're my wife and you're carrying our baby, I'm allowed to fuss over you," Matthew said as he gave his wife a kiss on her forehead and placed his hand over Rebecca's slightly swollen stomach.  
  
"Go on, go help Andrew with his homestead and leave me in peace," Rebecca said smiling at her husband as he left.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Good mornin' there Andrew," Matthew said.  
  
"Mornin' Matthew," Andrew replied.  
  
"Let's get the fireplace finished off today and then we can start building the walls tomorrow, how's that sound?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Great," Andrew said, pleased they were making progress.  
  
"We're lucky it's been a mild winter this year so far, I'd say if the weather holds up like this then we should be finished sometime in March, which is perfect for your weddin' in April," Matthew reported.  
  
"That's great news, Colleen will be happy to hear that," Andrew said.  
  
"She sure will," Matthew said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
"Hey there Brian," Michaela said as she walked in to the Gazette.  
  
"Hey ma," Brian said.  
  
"I thought you might like to join me for lunch, we haven't really had a chance to talk lately, I miss ya," Michaela said.  
  
"I've missed you too," Brian said as he took his printing apron off and washed his hands. He then held out his arm for his mother and they began their walk over to Grace's café.  
  
They sat down at a table and Grace came over to take their orders.  
  
"What you two having today?" Grace asked in her always-cheerful mood.  
  
"I think I'll have the meatloaf," Brian said.  
  
"I'll have the same," Michaela said.  
  
"Sure thing, they won't be long," Grace said and then walked away with a smile.  
  
"So then Brian, how is everything going at the Gazette?" Michaela asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Just fine. With the town growin' so fast there is more for me to do now so it keeps me busy."  
  
"How are things with you and Sarah?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Great. Why do you ask?" Brian said.  
  
"Oh, no reason its just. well what I wanted to say is that I know you were a little afraid of what I would say because of my reaction to Matthew and Ingrid's sudden engagement, but I think you and Sarah are good for each other and you love each other deeply. I will be behind you in any decision you make, even if you decide to get married some day, just promise me that you won't rush in to anything you're not ready for."  
  
"I won't ma. I have been thinking about that and I think I would like to marry Sarah in the near future but I don't think I'm ready yet. I have been saving up my money for a while now, ready for when that time comes, I want to be ready for such a big decision," Brian told his mother truthfully.  
  
"Well I think that is a wise decision," Michaela said.  
  
Brian continued, "and even if we were to get engaged some day soon then I think we would be engaged for a while before getting married."  
  
Michaela smiled at her son and said, "I am so proud of you Brian, you have grown in to a great young man with a good head on his shoulders."  
  
"Thanks ma," Brian said.  
  
"Here you go, two slices of meatloaf, enjoy," Grace said as she placed the plates in front of them.  
  
"Thanks Grace, Brian said.  
  
"Yes, it smells wonderful," Michaela said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
It was Christmas Day and all the women were rushing around the homestead getting everything ready for dinner. Matthew and Rebecca were spending Christmas Day with Rebecca's family. Mrs Sheehan and Sarah were invited to spend Christmas Day at the Sully homestead and Andrew was of course there.  
  
Sully, Andrew, Brian, Katie and Byron were all sat in the sitting area by the fire. They were all enjoying a game of checkers.  
  
All the women started to set the table and within minutes, Colleen announced, dinner is served.  
  
Sully sat at the head of the table and Michaela sat beside him along with Katie and Byron. Brian was sat at the other end of the table with Sarah sat next to him and Mrs Sheehan in the next seat. Colleen and Andrew were sat across from Katie and Byron.  
  
"Mrs Sheehan, would you do the honour's," Michaela said.  
  
"Please, call me Mary, and I would be happy to," Mrs Sheehan said.  
  
Michaela smiled at her.  
  
Everyone joined hands.  
  
"Dear God, thank you for this food for which we are about to receive and thank you for bringing us all together, Amen," Mary finished.  
  
"Amen," everyone said in unison.  
  
After dinner, all the men did the tidying and washing up, while Sarah and Colleen played with Katie and Byron at the table.  
  
Michaela and Mary were sat in the sitting room, both sat in the wing-backed chairs.  
  
"So then Michaela, what has been happening with Brian and Sarah? Sarah doesn't seem to tell me much," Mary asked.  
  
"Well everything is going fine, in fact I was talking to Brian the other day and he was telling me that he would like to marry her one day," Michaela said smiling at her.  
  
"Really," Mary said quite excited.  
  
"Shh, yes but he said he didn't want to rush in to anything right away, he wants to make sure he is ready," Michaela said but then continued, "don't mention this to Sarah though."  
  
"Oh of course not. I'm so happy she met Brian, he is a wonderful young man compared to some of the boys I have met," Mary said.  
  
"I was a little shocked at first," Michaela admitted.  
  
"Why?" Mary said.  
  
"Well, I was a little shocked at how much passion they were showing each other. I came across them behind the telegraph office kissing, if I didn't know them I would have thought they were married," Michaela said.  
  
"Oh, what do you mean?" Mary asked.  
  
Michaela could see the worried look in Mary's eyes so she immediately said, "oh don't worry it wasn't anything like that but you could tell they definitely loved each other. In fact Sully and I walked in on them kissing about a month ago in that chair," Michaela pointed to the chair that Mary was sitting in. "Sarah was sat on Brian's lap and they were oblivious to the fact that we had walked in, they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice."  
  
"Hey ma we've finished," Brian unknowingly interrupted.  
  
"Oh thank you Brian," Michaela said.  
  
"I think we should be going now," Mary said.  
  
"Ok ma," Sarah said.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home," Brian offered.  
  
"Thank you Brian," Mary said.  
  
"Goodnight everybody," Mary said.  
  
"Goodnight," Michaela said.  
  
Brian slowed the wagon to a stop and helped Mrs Sheehan down from the wagon.  
  
"Goodnight Brian," Mrs Sheehan said deciding to give them a moment alone.  
  
"Goodnight Mrs Sheehan," Brian replied.  
  
Brian then turned to help Sarah down from the wagon; they then shared a romantic kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Sarah said as she slowly pulled away from Brian.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Brian said, he gave her another kiss and then whispered "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Sarah said and then she slowly walked in to her house.  
  
Rebecca and Matthew walked in to the clinic to see Colleen. Seen as though Colleen did the first examination they decided that Colleen should be the one to monitor the pregnancy and perform the delivery.  
  
"Hello Colleen, we've come for our check up," Rebecca said.  
  
"Very well, Matthew, why don't you go wait outside and Rebecca, I need you to get on to the table," Colleen instructed.  
  
Matthew helped his wife on to the examination table and then left them to it.  
  
Colleen finished her examination and then brought the stethoscope up to Rebecca's stomach, she then said, "everything seems to be fine, you're healthy and the baby is healthy."  
  
"Oh that's great," Rebecca said relieved.  
  
Colleen helped Rebecca down from the table and walked her to the door.  
  
Matthew stood up as they walked out of the clinic and asked, "so how is everything?"  
  
"Great, couldn't be better," Colleen told her brother.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful," Matthew said.  
  
"I'll see you two later then," Colleen said.  
  
"Bye sis," Matthew said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
OK, OK, now I know I promised you more Colleen and Andrew, all I'm going to say is Valentine's Day is just around the corner!!(  
  
I just want to say though, when I stated writing this story, I actually intended on focusing on Brian and Sarah because you don't tend to come across them too often, I only put Colleen and Andrew, Matthew and Rebecca in here because my friend said it needed something to break the story up a bit! So I'm sorry if there seems to be more about Brian and Sarah than Colleen and Andrew!  
  
Please review if you want more Colleen and Andrew!! **Loopylou1** 


	12. Planning The Perfect Valentine's Day

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! Keep 'em coming!! Well I promised you - here it is, Valentines Day! Just to let you know that if there doesn't seem to be a lot of Colleen and Andrew in this chapter, don't worry because Valentines is going to be spread over 2 or 3 chapters, I haven't decided how many yet, so bear with me and keep R/R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::  
  
It is now nearing Valentine's Day  
  
"So Andrew what are we doing for Valentine's Day?" Colleen asked holding on to his hands tightly and smiling.  
  
"Well, I have a surprise for you," Andrew said.  
  
"Really, what is it?" Colleen asked.  
  
Andrew dug in to his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "These are two train tickets to Denver. I thought we could go to Denver first thing on Valentine's Day and when we arrive, we can go shopping for furniture for our homestead and then at the evening I have booked us a table at Denver's best restaurant. We will stay over night at a hotel, I have booked us both a room and then we will return the next day. How does that sound?" Andrew asked his love.  
  
"Oh Andrew that sounds perfect," Colleen said very excitedly.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Andrew said looking at his wife to be.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::  
  
Brian pulled up outside Sarah's home in the wagon and knocked on the door.  
  
Sarah opened the door, "Hi Brian;" Sarah said pleased to see him.  
  
"Hi," Brian said as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Come on in, my ma's in town," Sarah said.  
  
Brian stepped in and walked toward a chair, before sitting he swirled Sarah around and as he sat down he placed her on his lap. Sarah was laughing at what he did.  
  
"I came to talk to ya," Brian said.  
  
"Oh yeah, about what?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well I came to ask you what you would like to do for Valentine's Day," Brian said smiling.  
  
"Oh I don't know, as long as I'm with you," Sarah said and then gave him a kiss.  
  
Brian thought for a moment and then came up with an idea.  
  
"I have an idea," Brian said then continued, "how about spending a day in Denver, we could spend the afternoon looking around the shops and then we could have a romantic supper at one of those posh restaurants. We can catch the last train back at night."  
  
"That's a great idea, I have never been to Denver," Sarah said.  
  
"Then it's settled, I'll book the tickets tomorrow and send a telegram to book a table at the restaurant," Brian said.  
  
"You make me so happy, Sarah said. She then placed a kiss on Brian's lips, which showed no sign of ending.  
  
Mary was approaching her homestead in the wagon and she saw Brian's wagon was there. When she pulled to a stop she climbed down and got her basket of shopping from the back. She opened the door and found Sarah sat on Brian's lap kissing passionately.  
  
Sarah and Brian heard Mary walk in and jumped up from the chair.  
  
"Oh..umm.hello ma, we were just." Sarah couldn't finished.  
  
"I saw what you were just doing Sarah, it' ok, it's to be expected when two people are as in love as you two," Mary said with a smile. "Just make sure that's all you do," she finished.  
  
Brian and Sarah's faces turned pink.  
  
"We were just talking about our plans for Valentine's Day," Brian said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh really, what do you two have planned?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well we were thinking about spending the day in Denver," Sarah said.  
  
"Yes, we would go on the train first thing, spend the afternoon doing whatever the lady wants" Brian said as he took hold of Sarah's hand before continuing, "and then enjoy a romantic super at a restaurant. We would then be able to catch the last train home."  
  
"Oh that sounds nice," Mary said.  
  
"Well, I best be getting off, I have to pick up Katie and Byron from Matthew and Rebecca's," Brian said.  
  
"Goodbye Brian," Mary said.  
  
"Goodbye Mrs Sheehan," Brian said.  
  
Sarah walked Brian to his wagon and gave him small kiss on the lips.  
  
"See ya later," Brian said.  
  
"Bye," Sarah replied waving as he began to ride away.  
  
Sarah walked back inside to see her mother stood smiling at her. "What?" Sarah asked a little confused as to why her mother was smiling.  
  
"Oh you two are just simply perfect for each other, how long have you been courtin' now?" Mary asked.  
  
"Just over 5 month's now," Sarah answered her mother.  
  
"Do you think you might get married some time?" Mary asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe sometime in the future," Sarah said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"He's a good man and he would never hurt you," Mary assured her daughter, "and whenever the time comes that you two wish to get married, I just want you to know you have my blessing, and I know your Pa would be happy for you too."  
  
"Thanks ma," Sarah said as she gave her ma a hug.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Brian walked in the door with Katie and Byron behind him.  
  
"You're just in time for supper kids," Sully said.  
  
"Go on upstairs and get washed up, it will be ready in 5 minutes," Michaela said.  
  
Katie, Byron and Brian did as they were told and went upstairs. When they came back down everyone was sat around the table waiting. Brian and the children took their seats and everyone began to eat.  
  
"So, Colleen what are you and Andrew doing for Valentines Day?" Michaela asked.  
  
"We're going to Denver," Colleen said.  
  
"Really? So are Sarah and I," Brian said.  
  
"Isn't this something," Andrew said. "Colleen and I are going to shop for furniture for the homestead during the day and then in the evening we are going for supper at the biggest restaurant in Denver, it's called.um."  
  
"The Tavern," Brian chimed in.  
  
"Yes that's it, how did you know?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Because that's where I'm taking Sarah for Valentine's Day," Brian said.  
  
"You are?" Michaela asked a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" Brian asked.  
  
"No, no," Michaela assured.  
  
"When will you be getting back?" Sully asked.  
  
Brian replied, "we are gonna catch the last train out of Denver."  
  
"You can't do that, why don't you stay over night with us. Sarah can stay in one room with Colleen and you can stay in the other with me," Andrew offered.  
  
"You don't mind do you Colleen?" Brian asked not wanting to interrupt his sister's special day.  
  
"Not at all," Colleen said with a smile.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::  
  
Brian rode up to Sarah's house and jumped off his horse. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
Mrs Sheehan came to the door, "Hello there Brian," she greeted.  
  
"Good mornin', is Sarah here?" Brian asked.  
  
"Sure come on in," Mary said.  
  
Brian walked in and he saw Sarah sat at the kitchen table; he walked toward her and sat down.  
  
"Hey Brian," Sarah said.  
  
"Hey, I need to talk to you. How would you feel about staying over night in Denver?" Brian asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked a little confused as to what he was asking of her.  
  
Mrs Sheehan heard what he said and came to her daughter's side.  
  
"It's not how it sounds. When I got home yesterday I found out that Colleen and Andrew are going to Denver for Valentine's Day too. Andrew booked two rooms in a hotel, one for him and one Colleen, they said we could stay with them and come back on the train in the morning with them. I'd be in a room with Andrew and you'd be with Colleen," Brian finished.  
  
"Well I think that's a good idea, it will be safer than travelling back at night on the train," Mary said.  
  
"So it's ok?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it's a great idea," Sarah said.  
  
Brian smiled at both women and said, "well I best be getting' to work, bye."  
  
"Goodbye Brian," Sarah said.  
  
"Yes, goodbye," Mary added.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well there you go!! I hope you liked it! :-)  
  
Please review and I'll update soon!! 


	13. Four poster beds are so romantic!

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that it took me this long to update, I have been super busy with my A-levels(for the benefit of all you guys in America that would mean I am a senior studying Art and Textiles)!!! My reviews have kinda slowed down again but I get at least 1 review per chapter and that is fine with me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor **tears** I don't own anything!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy!::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Everyone was stood on the platform as the train leaving for Denver pulled in to the station.  
  
"See you all tomorrow," Brian said as he gave his ma a hug.  
  
"Bye ma," Sarah told her mother as she and Brian climbed the stairs in to the train.  
  
Colleen and Andrew said their last goodbyes to the family and joined Brian and Sarah on the train.  
  
Sarah and Brian were sat at the front of the train and Colleen and Andrew were sat at the back, after all it was Valentine's Day and each couple wanted to spend as much alone time together as they could.  
  
"It's been a long time since I was last on a train," Sarah said.  
  
"Me too," Brian replied as he put his arm around his love.  
  
Colleen witnessed this and said, "isn't that sweet?"  
  
Andrew looked in the direction that Colleen was and replied, "sure is."  
  
Andrew put his arm around Colleen and said, "so what furniture do think we need?"  
  
Colleen became excited at the mention of the new homestead "Oh well, we'll need a sofa and maybe two wing-backed chairs for the sitting room, and oh Andrew do you think we could have a large soft mat for the sitting room also?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want," Andrew said with a smile.  
  
Colleen smiled back at him then continued, "oh we will need bedroom furniture such as a vanity, chest of drawers and.and our bed."  
  
Andrew liked the way she said our bed. "What kind of bed would you like?" He asked.  
  
A thought came in to Colleen's mind, "Andrew I have always had my heart set on a four-poster bed with nice drapes hanging from it, I think they are so romantic," Colleen said while blushing.  
  
"A four-poster bed it is then, any thing else?" Andrew asked wanting to satisfy her every desire.  
  
"Oh I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see what there is," Colleen said with a smile.  
  
It was eleven o'clock and the train had just pulled in to the Denver train station. Colleen, Andrew, Sarah and Brian climbed off the train, Sarah and Colleen waited while the men went to gather the bags. When they came back with the bags all for headed towards the exit. They all climbed in to a streetcar, which took them to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel they were all shown to their rooms. They all left their bags in their rooms and each couple went their separate ways.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::  
  
"Oh Andrew look at that bed, its wonderful," Colleen gasped as she dragged Andrew in to another store.  
  
"Yeah, it's just what you wanted, a four-poster bed," Andrew said sharing her excitement.  
  
"Oh Andrew can we have it?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Anything you want my dear," Andrew said with a smile.  
  
"May I help you sir?" The salesman asked as he approached.  
  
"Sure, we would like to purchase this fine bed", Andrew said.  
  
"Very well sir, will you come this way and we will sort out the payment," the gentleman said pointing Andrew in the direction of the counter.  
  
Andrew followed the man while Colleen stayed and adored their new bed.  
  
While Colleen was stood alone she thought to herself that this was going to be the bed where she and Andrew would spend many nights together and where they will start their family, she felt excited.  
  
Andrew came back to Colleen's side and put his arm around her waist, "are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
They walked back out on to the street and carried on looking in the shops.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Brian and Sarah were walking past a jewellery store when something caught Sarah's eye.  
  
"Oh look at that Brian," Sarah said pointing at a sparkling diamond ring in the window, "isn't it beautiful."  
  
"It sure is," Brian said.  
  
It had a large blue diamond in the centre and was surrounded by small white diamonds.  
  
Realising it was an engagement ring, Sarah turned her attention to a small pair of ear bobs near by. "Oh, they're simply marvellous too;" Sarah said pointing towards the pair of ear bobs.  
  
Brian smiled at Sarah and they continued on their walk.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
Colleen and Andrew were in another store looking at furniture.  
  
"Oh, look at these for the sitting room," Colleen said.  
  
Andrew came over to Colleen and looked at the sofa and chairs, they were green, Colleen's favourite colour.  
  
"They are nice, they'll go well in the sitting room," Andrew said. "Shall we get them?" Andrew asked.  
  
"They are quite expensive though Andrew," Colleen said observing the cost.  
  
"They are not too expensive for you," Andrew said smiling.  
  
"Are you sure?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Of course," Andrew said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Brian took Sarah back to the hotel and escorted her to her room. Brian went to his room and opened his bag. He opened the inside pocket and pulled out some money he had been saving, he placed it in his jacket pocket and walked back out of the room.  
  
Brian was walking quickly down the street until be approached the jewellery shop that he and Sarah had visited earlier in the day.  
  
He walked in to the shop and stopped at the counter.  
  
"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The gentleman asked.  
  
"Hello, I would like to see the blue diamond engagement ring in your window please," Brian said.  
  
"Of course," the man replied cheerfully.  
  
He came back holding the ring; he then placed it on the counter for Brian to inspect.  
  
Brian picked it up and had a closer look at it.  
  
"How much is it?" Brian asked.  
  
"Um.I'll give it to you for 35 dollars," the gentleman said.  
  
Brian considered his offer for a moment and then said, "go on then she's worth it."  
  
"She's real lucky," the man said smiling.  
  
Brian handed the man his money and in return the gentleman gave him a small box with the ring inside.  
  
"Thank you," Brian said.  
  
"Good day," the gentleman said.  
  
Brian walked out of the store with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't wait to give it to Sarah but he wanted to wait until the right time.  
  
Brian arrived back at the hotel. Not long after he reached his room Andrew walked in.  
  
"Hello there Brian, did you have a nice day?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure did," Brian replied. "How about you?" Brian asked.  
  
"Oh fine, Colleen just dragged me around every store in Denver is all," he said laughing.  
  
"I know what you mean," Brian said with a smile.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked it! There was more Colleen and Andrew in this chapter!!!  
  
I tried my best with the old fashioned money, would a ring cost about $35 back then?? I don't know, I go by pounds££ with living in England! So it's a little harder for me!  
  
Thanks for reading my story and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
**loopylou** 


	14. Why were you both on the bed?

A/N: Oh My God!!! I am soooooooooooooo happy!! I got 20 reviews!!! Yay for me!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, especially Claire8 and EnchantedDreamer1 who have both reviewed several times!! And a special thanks to Sylvie5 for the help on the money problem!!  
  
To all of my American readers, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::  
  
Brian and Andrew had been dressed and waiting to go to supper for over half an hour but the women were still getting ready.  
  
"How long do they need?" Andrew asked.  
  
"You know women," Brian said smiling.  
  
Colleen and Sarah had just finished putting their dresses on and were now fixing their hair. Minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Colleen shouted knowing perfectly well who it would be.  
  
Brian and Andrew walked in to the women's room.  
  
Andrew asked with a smile, "when do you ladies think you will be ready? Only we're getting a little hungry waiting for you, we might have to go and leave you two here."  
  
Both girls let out a little giggle.  
  
"We will only be another 5 minutes, you can wait here if you wish," Colleen said.  
  
Just as she said, 5 minutes later they had finished their hair and they were out the door.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::  
  
They pulled up outside the restaurant; Brian and Andrew climbed down and helped their sweethearts down.  
  
They walked in to the restaurant and Andrew approached the host point.  
  
"Hello sir," the waiter greeted.  
  
"Hello, table for Doctor Cook," Andrew said.  
  
"Yes right this way," the waiter informed after glancing down at the reservations sheet.  
  
Another waiter appeared at the host point, and greeted Brian, "Hello sir."  
  
"Hello, table booked for Cooper, Brian Cooper."  
  
The waiter quickly checked the sheet finding a reservation for Cooper. The waiter gave a smile and replied, "Yes right this way."  
  
Sarah and Brian followed the gentleman to their table.  
  
Brian pulled out a chair for Sarah, who gladly accepted. Brian sat himself down in the other chair.  
  
The waiter was holding a bottle of champagne and asked, "champagne sir?"  
  
Brian said "thank you" and with a nod of his head the champagne was poured.  
  
The waiter held out the bottle to Sarah and asked, "Ma'am, champagne?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Sarah said.  
  
Brian handed Sarah a menu. They both studied it for a while, and then the waiter appeared.  
  
"What can I get for you sir?" The waiter asked.  
  
"I think I'll have the soup to start with and then the chicken to follow," Brian said.  
  
"Oh that sounds good, I'll have the same," Sarah told the waiter.  
  
"Very well," the waiter said as he left the table.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Colleen and Andrew had just finished ordering their meals.  
  
"So did you enjoy yourself today?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Colleen said.  
  
"Do you think we got everything we need for the homestead?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Colleen said. "You make me so happy Andrew," Colleen finished.  
  
"Anything that makes you happy, I want to give you," Andrew said with a smile.  
  
Colleen just smiled back at him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Thank you for today Brian," Sarah said.  
  
"You're welcome," Brian said.  
  
"I'm glad we could spend some time together alone," Sarah said with a smile as she took hold of Brian's hands.  
  
"Me too," Brian replied.  
  
The waiter then arrived with their soup, he placed the soup in front of Sarah then Brian and simply said, "enjoy."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
At the same time the waiter came to Colleen and Andrew's table, he placed the plate of escargot in front of Andrew and a bowl of soup in front of Colleen.  
  
"Oh, I don't know how you can eat those slimy little things," Colleen said with a quiet laugh.  
  
"They are real nice; would you like to try one?" Andrew asked.  
  
Colleen laughed and said, "no thank you, I think I'll stick to my soup; it's much safer."  
  
Andrew smiled at her then continued to eat.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
As the evening progressed it was time to return to the hotel.  
  
Brian stopped thee waiter and asked, "can I have the bill please?"  
  
"Certainly sir," the waiter said.  
  
Moments later the waiter returned with the bill, placing it on the table.  
  
"Thank you," Brian said with a slight nod of his head.  
  
Brian glanced at the bill noticing the total was a little higher than he had expected.  
  
Sarah saw the look on Brian's face and asked, "something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, everything's fine," Brian said with a smile.  
  
He just had enough money with him so he placed it on the small dish with the bill. He stood up and took Sarah' hand leading her to the door.  
  
The man by the door raised his hat and said, "goodbye sir, ma'am. Please, come again."  
  
"Goodnight," Sarah replied to the gentleman.  
  
Brian helped Sarah on to the streetcar and then climbed up himself.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, Brian escorted Sarah up to her room. When they reached the room Sarah asked, "would you like to come in for a while?"  
  
"Um.I don't know if I should," Brian said unsure.  
  
"Only for a moment," Sarah paused then finished, "please."  
  
"Sure," Brian said giving in.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Colleen and Andrew were on their way back to the hotel in a streetcar. Andrew put his arm around Colleen and said, "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"You too," Colleen said smiling.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I had a brilliant day because I spent it with you," Colleen said.  
  
Andrew smiled and then gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you," Andrew said.  
  
"I love you too," Colleen said.  
  
"Can you believe it? Our wedding is only 2 months away," Andrew said.  
  
"Yes I know, I can't wait, I want so much to be your wife and to spend a lot of time together like today," Colleen said.  
  
"Neither can I," he said holding her tighter.  
  
"Would you like a drink of water Brian?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No thank you," Brian replied politely while he stood about nervous  
  
"Well then sit down," Sarah encouraged.  
  
Brian looked around but there was no seat, he hesitated for a moment but then sat on the end of one of the beds.  
  
Sarah put her purse down on the vanity and then came and sat beside Brian.  
  
Brian was a little uncomfortable at first, he couldn't understand how Sarah was so forward unlike other girls Brian knew, after all she was the first one to declare her feelings and she would always climb on to his lap for a kiss and cuddle.  
  
Sarah waited a while but couldn't control her feelings and placed a kiss on Brian's lips.  
  
Brian was only too happy to give her a kiss, as the kiss deepened Sarah moved her arm around Brian's back. As the kiss continued Brian's hand was caressing Sarah's face and Sarah encouraged Brian to lay back down never leaving his lips.  
  
Colleen and Andrew were walking up the stairs in the hotel, when they reached Colleen's room she opened the door to walk in.  
  
Brian and Sarah jumped straight up off the bed and separated, Brian looked to his sister who was in shock and immediately tried to explain. "Oh Colleen, it wasn't how it looked, we were just kissin'."  
  
Colleen remained speechless while Andrew had a slight grin on his face.  
  
Andrew decided to interrupt, "come on Brian lets get back to our room."  
  
Brian walked by his sister and out of the door while Andrew placed a goodnight kiss on a still speechless Colleen's cheek.  
  
Brian and Andrew were both gone now so Colleen walked over to her bed and sat down. Sarah remained stood up not knowing what to say.  
  
Colleen asked still in shock, "so how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Nothing has been going on, it's just," Sarah paused ready to admit, "it's me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Colleen asked.  
  
"I can't help myself, when I am around him I let my feeling's take over and I can't control myself, I love him so much but I wouldn't do anything other than kissing until after I was married," Sarah said strongly.  
  
"Oh, well that's good to hear," Colleen hesitated for a second some what embarrassed to say this, "so you haven't.you haven't.." Colleen couldn't finish.  
  
Sarah picked up on what she was saying and quickly replied "Of course not, it wouldn't be proper."  
  
Colleen gave a small smile.  
  
"Did you know it was me who confessed my feelings first?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that," Colleen said.  
  
"Yep, you see Brian is a little shy and he likes to take things slow, he wouldn't even think about doing anything like that without being married," Sarah said.  
  
"Then why were you both laid on the bed?" Colleen asked still a little puzzled.  
  
Sarah looked around the room and then back to Colleen and said, "do you see a chair in this room?"  
  
Colleen glanced around the room noticing that there were no chairs only the beds, "I guess I can accept that," she said.  
  
Sarah began, "so you won't..."  
  
Knowing what Sarah was saying she decided to finish her sentence off for her, "no Sarah, I won't tell Dr Mike, we don't want her getting' worried over this."  
  
Deciding to change the subject Sarah said, "so there are only 2 more months to your weddin', are you getting excited?"  
  
"Yes I can't wait, the time just seems to be going on forever," Colleen said. "Speaking of which I was wonderin' if you would consider being one of my bridesmaids," Colleen said.  
  
"Why, I would be honoured," Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"Good, I have already asked Rebecca to be my Maid of Honour and Katie is going to be the flower girl," Colleen said with a smile. "I want my family standing there with me as I get married, Rebecca is my sister in law, Katie is my little sister and you're practically my sister in law as well, judging by the way things are progressing with you and Brian."  
  
This caused Sarah to blush, she was happy to discover that Colleen regarded her as family; this told her that she and Brian would make it.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::  
  
Wow!! I think that was my longest chapter so far!  
  
Well there you go!! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
I personally thought this was quite a boring chapter, but it doesn't matter what I think - it matters what you think, so review and let me know!!  
  
Next chapter: the loved up couples return home!  
  
Thanks a lot, and please keep the reviews coming!!  
  
**loopylou** 


	15. You should see the hole in my wallet

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep them coming!! :-)  
  
As I have said in earlier chapters, I wrote this story earlier in the year but I never actually finished it, I hate writer's block!! Anyway, I've been watching all the episodes of DQMW over, and over...and over again trying to get some inspiration, as a matter of fact, I'm watching one this very minute, so hopefully I'll be able to get back to it soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm poor, I don't own anything!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
Michaela was stood with Mary at the train station waiting for the train to pull in. Sully had taken Byron and Katie for a walk in the woods first thing that morning.  
  
Moments later the train came in to view letting out a loud whistle. When it stopped several passengers climbed down followed by Colleen and Andrew then Brian and Sarah.  
  
"Hey, we missed you," Michaela shouted out.  
  
"Hey ma, we were only gone over night," Colleen said coming closer to Michaela.  
  
"Well, I missed ya anyway," Michaela said while giving her daughter a quick hug.  
  
"Did you have a nice time?" Mary asked her daughter as she gave her a hug.  
  
"We sure did ma," Sarah said with a smile and glancing at Brian.  
  
"Well then you can tell me all about it when we get home," Mary told her daughter.  
  
"Oh ma, I can't wait for you to see all the things we bought for the homestead," Colleen said excited.  
  
"Yeah, you should see the hole in my wallet as well," Andrew said with a laugh.  
  
Everyone shared a laugh at what he said then Colleen scolded, "Andrew I told you to tell me if it was too much."  
  
"I'm only kidding sweetheart, what ever makes you happy," he said as he put his arm around her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
Michaela looked on happy that her daughter had found a great young man.  
  
"Anyway ma, we got some beautiful furniture for the sitting room and a large patterned rug for the floor. Oh ma wait till you see the bed we got, it's a four-poster pine bed with drapes hanging from it, it looks simply wonderful," Colleen said.  
  
Michaela gave her daughter a large smile.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
Mary and Sarah walked in to their homestead and Sarah took her bag in to her room. When she came back in to the kitchen Mary said, "come sit at the table and tell me all about you're first Valentine's day together with Brian."  
  
Sarah walked over to the table and sat by her ma. "We had a great time; we spent most of the day looking around the shops and then we went for a romantic supper," Sarah said.  
  
"What was the restaurant like?" Mary asked trying to get more out of her daughter.  
  
"It was real fancy, we drank champagne with our 3-course meal and there were candles everywhere, it was so romantic," Sarah said with a slight sigh.  
  
"That sounds nice, what did you two talk about over supper?" Mary asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know ma, a bit of everything I suppose," Sarah said.  
  
"Oh. What did you do after supper?" Mary asked.  
  
"We went back to the hotel," Sarah said.  
  
"And?" Mary questioned further.  
  
"And we shared a long goodnight kiss," Sarah said with bright cheeks.  
  
Mary smiled, "so you had a good time then?"  
  
"Yeah," Sarah said smiling at her mother.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sully and the children were sat at the kitchen table playing a game of checkers as Michaela, Brian and Colleen walked in.  
  
"Hey Sully," Brian greeted.  
  
"Hi there Brian, Colleen, did you have a nice time?" Sully asked.  
  
"We sure did," Brian answered.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michaela asked Sully.  
  
"Playing checkers and it would appear that I am loosing," he looked to his two young children.  
  
Everyone shared a laugh at what he said.  
  
"Well then if you are playing a loosing battle, how about helping me prepare some lunch for everyone," Michaela suggested to her husband.  
  
"Don't you have to get back to the clinic?" Sully asked.  
  
"No, Andrew agreed to watch it for the rest of the day," Michaela said.  
  
"In that case I would be happy to help," Sully said.  
  
"I'm gonna go take my things upstairs," Brian said.  
  
"Me too," Colleen added.  
  
"All right," Michaela shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Colleen walked in to her room as Brian continued towards his room. When he walked in, he made sure the door was firmly shut and walked over to his bed. He placed his bag on his bed and opened it up; he dug deep in his bag and then pulled out the small box that contained the ring. Brian sat down on his bed and opened the box; he took out the ring and admired it for a moment. He knew he was not ready to ask Sarah to marry him just yet but soon and he had the ring that she liked. A smile came to Brian's lips; he placed the ring back in its box and tucked it under some shirts in his drawer. He found his bankbook under his shirts; he lifted it out and opened it up to the right page. He had been saving for about 6 years now, and the total was now at 360 dollars. He had been saving everything, from his wages at the Gazette to birthday money from his Grandmother in Boston; he felt he should prepare himself for the future. Brian placed his bankbook back in his drawer and went downstairs to join his family.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok, ok so this chapter was shorter than normal but I had to get this last part up because the next chapter is gonna skip ahead about a month, which will bring them up to about mid-March.  
  
By, that Mary Sheehan's nosy isn't she!! Lol! I just thought on, would Brian and Sarah have been allowed champagne back then?!? Aww well, they are in my fic!  
  
Next chapter: Mothers Day!!  
  
Again, thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
**loopylou** 


	16. Mother's Day

Hey guys!! I'm sooooooo incredibly sorry for not posting sooner!! My laptop broke two days after posting the last chapter and I couldn't get it fixed until the New Year!! Since then, I have been like super busy with college work! So again, I'm real sorry for the delay but here is the 16th chapter, enjoy!!  
  
I hope you are all having a Great New Year so far!!!  
  
Thanks to Casey for giving me a kick up the backside to get this chapter posted!!  
  
On with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Mid March  
  
There was a knock on Sully and Michaela's bedroom door. Still half asleep, Michaela reached around to find Sully but he was not there, she sat up in her bed then said, "come in."  
  
In came Byron holding some flowers, followed by Katie who was carrying a card and then Brian, Sully and Colleen carrying a tray of breakfast. Colleen placed the tray on her mothers lap and everyone said together, "happy mothers day."  
  
"Oh this looks wonderful, thank you all," Michaela said with a tear in her eye.  
  
Byron climbed on to the end of the bed and said, "I got you some flowers mama," and he handed them to her.  
  
"Oh, they're beautiful darling," Michaela said, as she smelled the purple flowers.  
  
"Brian and me made you a card," Katie said with a large smile as she handed it to Michaela.  
  
Michaela smiled as she accepted the card from her daughter. "You must have spent a lot of time on this, it looks pretty," Michaela said. "Thank you Katie, Brian," Michaela said.  
  
"Come on lets leave your ma to eat her breakfast before it goes cold," Sully said.  
  
All the children left as Sully joined his wife on the bed.  
  
"Thank you Sully," Michaela said with a smile.  
  
"Don't thank me, it was all their idea," Sully said as he gave his wife a small kiss.  
  
Michaela smiled then asked, "how am I so lucky to have you and such wonderful children?"  
  
Sully just smiled then said, "I'm the lucky one, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Matthew walked in to his and Rebecca's bedroom with a tray of cooked breakfast in is hands. He awoke Rebecca with a small kiss on her lips.  
  
She began to stir and eventually her eyes opened to find Matthew sat beside her with a tray.  
  
"Hey," Matthew said smiling. The baby wanted to wish you a happy mothers day.  
  
Rebecca let out a laugh and sat up, her belly was getting bigger by the day and she was still 4 and a half months away.  
  
Matthew placed the tray on her lap; on it was a plate a cooked breakfast and a card saying 'mama' on it.  
  
Rebecca saw the card and picked it up, she opened it and read the message inside, 'it read happy mothers day mama I love you.'  
  
Tears made their way down Rebecca's cheeks.  
  
"Are you all right?" Matthew asked.  
  
Wiping her tears away she managed to say, "yes, yes I'm fine; this is beautiful thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Matthew said with a smile.  
  
"Can you believe it Matthew? In just four and a half months we will have our baby," Rebecca said in disbelief.  
  
"I know, I can hardly wait. What would you like a boy or a girl?" Matthew asked.  
  
"I think I would like a little boy,! Rebecca said smiling.  
  
"Why?" Matthew asked curious.  
  
"Um.because he can take care of his little sister," Rebecca replied still smiling.  
  
"And just how many kids you plannin' on having?" Matthew asked laughing.  
  
"Two, maybe three," Rebecca answered.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to see what we can do about that then won't we," Matthew said as he placed a kiss on Rebecca's lips. "Now eat your breakfast before it goes cold," Matthew finished.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Several days later Colleen walked down the stairs in to the kitchen where she saw her family finishing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Colleen," Michaela said.  
  
"Good morning ma," Colleen replied. She turned too face Sully then asked, "Sully will you come and help pick up our furniture for the homestead, and you too Brian, it will be arriving on this morning's train."  
  
"Sure," Sully said always happy to help his daughter out.  
  
"Of course, but you best hurry up, the train arrives at 9 o'clock," Brian said.  
  
Colleen turned to look at the clock above the fireplace, it was 8 o'clock.  
  
"I'll just have some breakfast and then we can be on our way, Andrew will meet us there along with Matthew and his wagon," Colleen said.  
  
"We can all help," Michaela said. "I don't have any appointments until the afternoon so you can drop the kids and me off at the new homestead and then continue on in to town."  
  
"Sure that sounds great," Colleen said with a smile.  
  
Sully, Brian and Colleen had dropped Michaela and the kids off and were now coming towards the train station.  
  
"Look, Matthew and Andrew are already here," Brian pointed out.  
  
The wagon came to a stop and Andrew came forward to help Colleen down while Sully and Brian jumped down.  
  
"The train is on time so it should be arriving at any moment," Andrew said. As he said this there was the sound of a train whistle getting louder.  
  
"Here it is," Colleen said excited.  
  
The train pulled to a stop. Every one walked towards the baggage car.  
  
The men started to unload the baggage car while Colleen stood to the side pointing out what was theirs.  
  
"Is this ours?" Andrew asked  
  
"Yes that's the large rug we ordered for the sitting room," Colleen assured.  
  
"What about this?" Andrew asked pointing to a large box.  
  
"Yes that will be the chest of drawers," Colleen replied.  
  
Everything was loaded on to the wagons. Matthew asked, "are you sure we got everything Colleen?"  
  
Colleen looked at the wagons then replied, "yes, yes I think so."  
  
"Lets get going then," Sully said.  
  
They all climbed on to the wagons and began their journey back to the Cook homestead.  
  
When they arrived, Michaela and the children were sat on the porch swing.  
  
Michaela looked on in amazement then spoke; "you sure did get a lot of things."  
  
Andrew and Colleen just smiled.  
  
The men began to unload the wagons, lifting the heavy wooden boxes inside while Colleen and Michaela carried the rug in each holding one end.  
  
Once they had all the boxes inside Matthew and Sully came around opening them all up.  
  
Colleen and Michaela walked around looking at all the pieces of furniture. "Oh Colleen the sofa is beautiful, did you get any chairs to go with it?" Michaela asked.  
  
"Yes, they are around here," Colleen said as she guided her mother around to view the wing-backed chairs.  
  
Michaela smiled then said, "oh they will look perfect in here and with the rug as well it will be so cosy."  
  
"What is this?" Michaela pointed to a large box filled with pine wooden planks.  
  
Andrew looked at it and then replied, "that's our bed, it just needs to be fixed together."  
  
"Well then Matthew and I will go put it together for you," Sully offered knowing building wasn't one of Andrew's strong points.  
  
"Thank you," Andrew said somewhat relieved.  
  
"Come on Andrew, you and me can finish unpacking all of these boxes while Ma and Colleen figure out where to put it all," Brian said.  
  
As the time progressed, Colleen and Michaela had gone to the clinic for the afternoon, taking Byron and Katie with them while the men finished putting everything together. As the day went on, Colleen couldn't wait to see her newly furnished homestead.  
  
"Do you think they will have finished by now," Colleen asked.  
  
"I'm sure they have," Michaela said as she encouraged the horses to continue.  
  
The wagon pulled up outside Colleen and Andrew's homestead. Colleen, Michaela and the kids climbed down and made their way in to the house.  
  
When they walked in there was no one there, Colleen looked to her mother puzzled.  
  
"Perhaps they're upstairs," Michaela said. "Katie, watch Byron while we go upstairs for a moment," Michaela told her daughter.  
  
"Ok ma," Katie said.  
  
Michaela and Colleen ventured up the stairs. "Hello?" Colleen shouted waiting for a response.  
  
"Hello, we are in the bedroom," Andrew shouted back.  
  
Colleen and Michaela walked in to the master bedroom and were both taken back by the view.  
  
"Oh it's magnificent," Michaela said smiling.  
  
"Well Colleen chose it," Andrew said as he smiled at Colleen.  
  
"I always wanted a four-poster bed with drapes hanging from the side," Colleen said as she looked to her mother.  
  
"I think they are so romantic. My mother and father had a four-poster bed when I was little, I remember me and my sisters playing hide and seek behind the drapes," Michaela said with a smile as she recalled the past.  
  
"So is everything finished now?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Yep," Matthew said.  
  
"Only thing left to do is to get married," Sully said with a chuckle.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ok, so it wasn't the most interesting chapter in the world but I'm just trying to bring us closer to the wedding, which should make all the Andrew and Colleen fans happy!!  
  
I know it has been a while since I last updated but I hope you all are still with me on this story!!  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!!  
  
Loopylou 


	17. Bridal shower

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're still enjoying this story, as you can see, we're getting pretty close to the wedding, which should make some of my readers happy!  
  
I was gonna wait a while before I posted the next chapter, but I thought since its my 18th Birthday on the 9th, I'd give you all a treat!  
  
Here we go....enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I think we know by now I'm poor and don't own anything!!  
  
~One week before the wedding~  
  
"I can't believe Grandma's coming out for my weddin'," Colleen said excited as she and the rest of the family were stood waiting for the train to arrive.  
  
"Yes, I just hope she doesn't take over like she did at my wedding," Michaela said.  
  
"It's here," Matthew said.  
  
The train got closer and eventually pulled to a stop, several passengers got off followed by Elizabeth Quinn.  
  
"Hello mother," Michaela said.  
  
Mrs Quinn climbed down the remaining steps and went in to her daughters embrace, "hello Michaela, I've missed you," Elizabeth said and then turned to her grandchildren.  
  
"Hello there Byron, Katie, you are both growing so fast." Elizabeth looked to Brian, "Hello Brian, you've turned in to a handsome young man," she then looked to the young lady by his side, Elizabeth continued, "and is this Sarah?"  
  
"Yes, Sarah this is my Grandma, Elizabeth Quinn."  
  
"Good afternoon Ma'am," Sarah said politely.  
  
"Good afternoon, so you're the young lady who has stolen my grandson's heart," Elizabeth said with a smile holding on to the young woman's hand. "I hope he is treating you well."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"Good," Elizabeth said, she then turned her attention to Matthew.  
  
"Matthew, oh is this Rebecca?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hello Ma'am," Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh my, you are getting big aren't you?" Elizabeth said with a large smile. "How long do you have left?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"4 months to go before it gets here," Rebecca said.  
  
Elizabeth gave them a large smile. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come to see you get married;" Elizabeth apologized.  
  
"It's all right, you couldn't help it if you were sick," Matthew assured.  
  
"Still I haven't forgot about you, here you go," Elizabeth said as she handed him an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Open it and find out," Elizabeth instructed.  
  
Matthew opened the envelope to find 100 dollars, "what is this for?" Matthew asked.  
  
"I always give my grandchildren some money when they get married to help them get started," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"This is too much, we can't accept this," Matthew said.  
  
"Nonsense," Elizabeth scolded. "It's too late for your wedding but you can use this to buy something nice for the baby," Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"Thank you," Matthew paused and then continued, "Grandma. "He gave his Grandma a hug.  
  
Michaela looked on in amazement, Matthew and Elizabeth had never been too close.  
  
"And then there's Colleen and Andrew, getting nervous yet you two?" Elizabeth asked smiling.  
  
"Not at all," they both answered in unison.  
  
"Come along mother, let's get home, we can talk more on the way," Michaela said.  
  
Elizabeth followed her daughter to the wagon. "Oh, my bags," Elizabeth said.  
  
"I'll get them," Matthew said.  
  
"Thank you Matthew," Elizabeth said. She then turned to Michaela and asked, "where's Sully?"  
  
"He is out checking his traps; he will be back in time for supper," Michaela informed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning Michaela, Elizabeth and Dorothy were sat in Grace's café talking. Grace walked up to them and placed three glasses of lemonade on their table.  
  
"Thank you Grace," Michaela said.  
  
"You're welcome. So what are you all talking about that's getting you so excited?" Grace asked.  
  
"We were just talking about throwing Colleen a bridal shower," Dorothy informed her friend.  
  
"Oh that sounds nice," Grace said smiling.  
  
"Would you do the food?" Elizabeth asked then continued, "just a few sandwiches, biscuits and buns, that sort of thing."  
  
"Sure, when are you holding the party?" Grace asked.  
  
"Well, her wedding is on Sunday so, let's say Friday. That gives us 5 days to get everything ready and spread the word. We can have it at my homestead," Michaela said.  
  
"Then it's settled," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Come on you boys clear out, we have to get the party started and there are no boys aloud," Elizabeth scolded with a smile.  
  
"We're going, we're going, hold you're horses," Sully said with a smile as he picked up Byron then encouraged Brian and Andrew out of the homestead.  
  
"When will Colleen be arriving from the clinic?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"In about an hour," Michaela answered. "Grace should be arriving any second with the food."  
  
"And here I am," Grace said as she walked in as Michaela finished. "Can you help me carry in the food please?" Grace asked.  
  
"We are going to have the food outside Grace, there are some tables set up beside the house, I'll come and help you carry them over," Michaela said.  
  
Once the food was all set out neatly the guests started to arrive, most people sat down on the picnic blankets while some of the older women sat on the chairs. The guests included Dorothy, Grace, Sarah, Mary, Mrs Clarkson, little Katie, other women from town and 6 months pregnant Rebecca.  
  
The women were enjoying a nice conversation when they heard a horse ride up to the homestead.  
  
"Oh, it's Colleen," Michaela said.  
  
Colleen pulled the horse to a stop and tied its reins to the porch.  
  
"Hey what are you all doing here?" Colleen asked.  
  
Everyone shouted, "surprise!"  
  
"This is your bridal shower," Michaela said with a smile.  
  
Colleen smiled and walked towards the crowd of people, "oh this is great but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," Colleen said.  
  
"Nonsense, now you come and sit right here next to your ma," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Why don't we start with the presents and then we can all enjoy the food," Michaela suggested.  
  
Grace handed Colleen her gift.  
  
Colleen unravelled the ribbon to find a cookie cutter just like the one she had given Michaela not so many years ago.  
  
"It's the same as your ma's except it has yours and Andrew's initials on it, I thought you'd like it," Grace said.  
  
"Oh thank you Grace, I love it," Colleen said.  
  
"Here open my gift," Sarah said as she gave Colleen the gift.  
  
Colleen unwrapped the gift and found a pair of oven gloves, "oh these are pretty, thank you Sarah," Colleen said with a smile.  
  
"I made them myself," Sarah said proudly.  
  
Colleen opened several presents and then it came to Elizabeth and Michaela's presents.  
  
Elizabeth handed her granddaughter a box wrapped in flowered paper.  
  
Colleen unwrapped the present carefully making sure not to tear the beautiful paper. When she opened the box, Colleen lifted out a large patterned quilt. Colleen felt it; it was so soft, "thank you Grandma."  
  
"You're welcome my dear," Elizabeth said.  
  
"It's time for the mother of the bride's gift," Dorothy said.  
  
Michaela looked to Dorothy with a smile and then looked to Colleen. She handed Colleen a well-wrapped box.  
  
Colleen smiled as she unwrapped the box, when she opened the box she found a silk nightgown. "Oh ma, it's beautiful," she said as she lifted it out of the box and held it in front of her.  
  
All the women let out a sigh. "Oh Colleen it's simply gorgeous," Rebecca said.  
  
"It is isn't it, thank you ma I really like it," Colleen said.  
  
"Yes, and I'm willin' to bet that Andrew will like it as well," Dorothy said with a smile.  
  
All the women broke in to laughter at what Dorothy said. Colleen's cheeks gained a little colour.  
  
"Why don't we all tuck in to the food," Grace suggested.  
  
All the women walked over to the tables where the food was.  
  
"Thank you ma, grandma for this party, I had a lot of fun," Colleen said.  
  
"We all had fun," Elizabeth said.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Well we have finally got to the part most of you have been waiting for, the wedding, I know EnchantedDreamer has especially!  
  
Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you have time!  
  
**Loopylou** 


	18. The day we've all been waiting for

Hey guys sorry for the long gaps in between chapters, but I'm trying to drag the story out a little since I haven't been able to get over my writer's block for later chapters.  
  
Anyway here it is, the wedding!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy, you've waited long enough ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the morning of the wedding, Andrew, Matthew and Brian were all getting ready at the clinic while Michaela, Elizabeth, Rebecca and Sarah were all helping Colleen get ready at the homestead. Sully was sat out on the porch with Katie and Byron who were already dressed and waiting.  
  
Colleen was stood surrounded by everyone dressed in a tight corset and her bloomers.  
  
"Hold still Colleen, I'm nearly done," Michaela instructed as she held the hot curling rod in her daughter's hair.  
  
"Sorry ma," Colleen apologized.  
  
Elizabeth was laying out the wedding dress. Colleen had wanted to wear Michaela's wedding dress only with a few alterations to make it her own. Colleen wanted long, flared sleeves that came to the ends of her fingers.  
  
"There, I'm finished with your hair; you can put the wedding dress on now," Michaela said with a smile.  
  
Colleen smiled back at Michaela.  
  
Sarah held open the beautiful white dress for Colleen to climb in to. Colleen slid her arms in to the long sleeves and Sarah began to pull the strings tighter in the back.  
  
Colleen was looking at herself in the tall mirror checking that everything was perfect. She turned around to look at her family and smiled.  
  
They were all smiling and admiring Colleen.  
  
"Oh, you look simply wonderful darling," Michaela said as she gave her eldest daughter a hug.  
  
"Thanks ma," Colleen said managing to hold back the tears.  
  
"Oh, where are my shoes?" Colleen remembered.  
  
"Oh that's all right, you don't need them," Rebecca said.  
  
"Why ever not?" Colleen asked.  
  
"Because Sarah and I bought you a new pair of white shoes especially for today," Rebecca said with a smile as she handed them to her sister in law.  
  
"Oh thank you, they're beautiful," Colleen said as she smiled at both Rebecca and Sarah.  
  
"They also count as your something new," Sarah chimed in.  
  
"So you need something borrowed," Elizabeth said as she handed her granddaughter an embroider handkerchief, "it is also blue as well," Elizabeth finished.  
  
"Thank you grandma," Colleen said as she took hold of the elderly woman's hand.  
  
"And finally, something old," Michaela said.  
  
Colleen turned her attention from her grandmother to her Ma.  
  
Michaela stood up and fastened a silver necklace around her daughter's neck.  
  
Michaela went on to explain the necklace's history. "This necklace first belonged to my grandma who gave it to your grandma, whom gave it to me, and now I am giving it to you."  
  
"Oh ma its beautiful, but wouldn't you rather give this to Katie?" Colleen asked.  
  
"You are my eldest daughter Colleen; I want you to have it," Michaela said with a great smile.  
  
"Oh, thank you ma, this means a lot to me," Colleen said as she gave Michaela a hug.  
  
When she pulled away from the embrace, Michaela looked to her daughter and asked, "so, are you ready to walk down the aisle?"  
  
Colleen smiled back at her ma and answered, "yes!"  
  
Colleen was putting her new shoes on when there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Sully shouted from outside.  
  
Colleen stood up as Michaela let her husband in.  
  
Sully walked in to the house and saw his eldest daughter stood there in her wedding dress. A tear slipped down his cheek. Michaela saw Sully's reaction and gave him a hug. "Oh you look wonderful Colleen," Sully finally said.  
  
"Thanks pa," Colleen said with a smile.  
  
"Are you all ready to head in to town?" Sully asked.  
  
"Yes I think we are," Elizabeth said.  
  
Sully held his arm out for Colleen who was glad to take it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All the guests were seated in the meadow. Michaela and Elizabeth had taken their seat on the front row; Michaela shared a smile with Andrew.  
  
Matthew and Brian were stood tall and proud by Andrew's side.  
  
Sully, Colleen, Rebecca, Sarah and Katie appeared at the back of the ceremony. As the organ began to play Katie made her way down the aisle scattering flowers in the ground, then Sarah began to walk down the aisle, closely followed by Rebecca. They were all wearing emerald green dresses, Rebecca's dress of course had to be let out because she had gotten so big. Colleen had asked her friend Charlotte form medical college to come but unfortunately she was unable to attend. As Rebecca, Sarah and Katie took their places at the front, the organ began to play the wedding march.  
  
Sully and Colleen slowly made their way down the aisle. All the people were smiling and gushing at how beautiful she looked. Many of the towns folk felt rather proud because they had seen this girl grow up to be a successful doctor and now she was getting married.  
  
Andrew kept his eyes firmly on Colleen as she walked towards him, as did she. Lots of thoughts were running through both of their minds, the fact that in a matter of hours they would finally be together beginning their honeymoon. Colleen only wished Andrew hadn't talked her in to going to San Francisco for their honeymoon, they would be able to spend a lot of time together but also visit Ethan Cooper.  
  
Sully and Colleen came to a stop as they reached the alter, Sully kissed Colleen's hand and then placed it in Andrew's hand. Sully took a step back.  
  
The Reverend who was still blind, held his Bible to his heart and began to read from memory.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Colleen Cooper and Andrew Cook in Holy Matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"  
  
"I do," Sully said proudly. He shared a glance with Colleen and then took his seat next to Michaela.  
  
The Reverend smiled and then continued, "now Colleen, do you take Andrew to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Colleen smiled to Andrew and said, "I do."  
  
Both Sully and Michaela were trying to hold back tears but neither were succeeding. They were both so proud of their daughter.  
  
The Reverend turned to Andrew and continued, "and Andrew do you take Colleen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Andrew said with a large grin on his face.  
  
"The rings," said the Reverend. Colleen had been able to persuade Andrew to wear a ring unlike Sully.  
  
Matthew handed Andrew Colleen's wedding ring and Andrew placed in on to Colleen's finger.  
  
Colleen shared a smile with Andrew and then turned to take Andrew's wedding band from Rebecca, she slid it on to Andrew's finger and then glanced up at him.  
  
"Bless these rings as a sign of the love and commitment that this couple have bound themselves together in front of God. If anyone has a reason as to why these two souls should not be joined in matrimony then come forward now or forever hold your peace," the Reverend said.  
  
Hearing no response, the Reverend continued. "By the power invested in me by God I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride."  
  
The crowd broke in to cheer's of joy as Andrew and Colleen shared their first kiss as man and wife.  
  
Matthew was stood clapping with tears of joy streaming down his face. He was so happy and proud for his little sister, she had achieved all of her dreams, Colleen was now a doctor and a wife.  
  
Brian and Sarah shared a glance. Sarah was hoping that that would be her some day; she knew she wanted to marry Brian.  
  
As Colleen and Andrew broke off their kiss they turned to their family and friends. Colleen looked towards her ma and pa whose faces were streaked with tears.  
  
Byron was sat on Elizabeth's lap clapping his heart out for his older sister.  
  
Colleen and Andrew began to walk down the aisle, followed by Matthew and Rebecca, then Brian and Sarah. The crowd still continued to cheer until the newlywed couple was out of site.  
  
Sully turned to his wife, he took hold of her hands and said, "well, our little girl is now a married lady."  
  
"And a doctor," Michaela said.  
  
Sully smiled, "yes and a doctor, and she couldn't have made her pa any prouder...or her ma," Sully said as he gave Michaela's hand a kiss.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well there you go, did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I just want to say now that in the upcoming weeks I have a lot of exams that last forever – each one takes 20 hours! :-( So I want to apologize now if there is a delay for the next chapter being posted.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
~Loopylou1~ 


	19. The Wedding Reception

**_A/N: Hey everyone!  
  
I'm soooo sorry.....gosh its been like 2 months since I last updated, I hope you're all still reading this, but the good news is, I've finished all my exams and I have finally finished college....I'm free!!!!!!  
  
So anyway, on with the next chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_**

* * *

The music began to play as Colleen and Andrew made their way on to the dance floor for the first dance. After a while more people began to join them on the dance floor including Michaela and Sully, Matthew and Rebecca, Brian and Sarah, Grace and Robert E, Cloud Dancing and Dorothy, Loren and Elizabeth Quinn and many other towns folk.  
  
Colleen and Andrew stopped dancing and walked over to where Michaela and Sully were dancing, Andrew tapped Sully on the shoulder and asked, "may we cut in?"  
  
Sully smiled and replied, "certainly", as he handed Michaela's hand to Andrew and took a hold of Colleen's.  
  
Andrew was now dancing with his mother in law while Colleen was dancing with Sully.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Colleen," Sully said.  
  
"Thanks pa," Colleen said with a smile.  
  
"You better be good to her Andrew or you will hear from me," Michaela said with a smile and the two shared a laugh.  
  
"I will Michaela, don't worry" Andrew said with a smile.  
  
"I know you will. She couldn't have found a better man to marry," Michaela said looking at Andrew.  
  
Andrew's face brightened slightly, "well thank you Michaela; that means a lot to me."

* * *

Moments ago Sarah had disappeared behind a wall waiting for Brian to follow her. Brian waited until no one was looking and then quickly followed her around the corner.  
  
"Hey," Brian said.  
  
"Hey you," Sarah said as she walked slowly towards Brian with her head facing down. When she stopped in front of him, Brian couldn't help himself. He immediately raised her chin and gave her a long romantic kiss. As usual, they were both now oblivious to what was going on around them; the only person they saw was each other.  
  
When they broke away from the kiss, both just smiled at each other.  
  
Breaking the silence Brian asked, "are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope my weddin' day turns out like this," Sarah said. Seconds later Sarah realised what she said but it was too late.  
  
Brian heard what she said; he decided to confirm what she was thinking even though she didn't say anything. "Yes, I know _our_ weddin' will turn out just as good," Brian said with a smile.  
  
Sarah only heard the words 'our wedding'. She looked up to Brian a little shocked.  
  
Brian looked back at her and said with a smile, "well I don't know about you but one day I plan on marrying you Miss Sheehan."  
  
Sarah didn't say anything, she just grabbed Brian's jacket collar and pulled him in for another kiss. As the kiss continued, Brian's hands again managed to find their way in to Sarah's long blonde hair.  
  
"All right everybody it's time to eat," Grace announced to the guests.  
  
Sully had seen Brian and Sarah meet behind the wall earlier, so he decided to let them know before anybody else, especially Michaela became suspicious as to their whereabouts. Sully stopped short of the wall, knowing what they were probably doing, he didn't want to embarrass them both so he whispered loudly enough for the two to hear, "Brian, Sarah we're about to start dinner, come on."  
  
Sully walked off ahead closely followed by Brian and Sarah.  
  
At the head table sat Colleen and Andrew in the centre and around them were Matthew and Rebecca, and Michaela and Sully. On the table just off to the side sat Elizabeth and Loren, Brian and Sarah, Byron and Katie, and Dorothy and Cloud Dancing.  
  
Once people had finished their meals, it was time for the best mans speech. Matthew stood up and tapped his knife on his wine glass to get everyone's attention. Matthew began, "hi; I would just like everyone to raise your glass to my little sister Doctor Cook and her husband Doctor Cook. May they live long and happy lives together and I hope you're gonna hurry up and give me a few nieces and nephews in the process. Congratulations!" Andrew and Colleen's faces heated up as everyone let out a laugh and raised their glasses.  
  
After everyone had posed for the wedding photos, it was time to cut the cake. Everyone gathered around as Colleen and Andrew sliced through the cake with a large knife. The crowd cheered. At that point everyone heard a loud whistle. "The trains here," Sully announced, "its time for you two to be off on your honeymoon." The crowd cheered once again and followed the newlywed couple to the train. Andrew shook the hands of the gentlemen while Colleen gave her friends and family hugs goodbye.  
  
Colleen came in front of Brian, "I'm sorry we will be missing your birthday, have a good day though won't ya," Colleen said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"I will Colleen," Brian said.  
  
Andrew climbed the steps of the train and then held out his hand for his wife. As the train began to move, Colleen and Andrew waved goodbye to the crowd that had gathered. Once the train was out of site, Andrew swiped Colleen off her feet and carried her over the threshold.  
  
Colleen let out an innocent giggle.  
  
Andrew placed her on the edge of the bed then he turned to shut the car door. Colleen looked around the car, there was a large double bed that occupied most of the room and there were two chairs with a coffee table seated in the middle of them. It reminded her very much of her ma and pa's honeymoon train. When Colleen looked to Andrew, he had taken his jacket off and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.  
  
Andrew was sat on one of the chairs, he looked to Colleen, and he could tell that she was nervous about what was going to happen so he decided that he should be the one to make the first move.  
  
Just as Andrew said, "Colleen," Colleen spoke at the same time saying, "Andrew."  
  
Both let out a little laugh then Colleen said, "Andrew I'm a little nervous."  
  
Andrew walked over to the bed and sat beside Colleen, he held one of her hands in his and spoke, "its all right Colleen, I'm just as nervous as you are. We are both new at this but I know we will learn together."  
  
Colleen smiled and nodded her head in agreement. With this she gave Andrew a kiss, which seemed endless. As the kiss continued Andrew reached behind Colleen and began to untie the strings of her dress. Deciding to keep up with him, Colleen began to unbutton the remaining buttons on Andrew's shirt. Andrew had loosened the string enough to remove the dress so Colleen stood up in front of Andrew and allowed him do pull it down to the floor. Colleen stepped out of the dress and then began to remove Andrew's trousers. By now Andrew had already removed Colleen's corset. Colleen was felling a little embarrassed at first because she had never been this exposed in front of a man before, but the embarrassment soon turned to pleasure as each item of her clothing was removed. Andrew pulled down Colleen's bloomers and then lifted her in to his arms. Colleen let out a little giggle before Andrew placed her on the centre of the bed. Andrew climbed up next to his wife and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Andrew broke away from the kiss and whispered to his beautiful wife, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Colleen said before she leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me!!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Loopylou 


End file.
